The Queen BEING REWRITTEN
by xXxFlAwLeSsLY.iM.peRFecT
Summary: THIS STORY IS BEING WRITTEN! The name is still the same so please go and read it!
1. Stirring Trouble

Hi readers!!! This is my 4th fanfiction!!! I hope you enjoy it!!

* * *

The pale silver moon hung in the silent night sky, a cool breeze that carried the scent of salt blew lightly. It ruffled the onyx black hair of a girl that seemed to be asleep on one of the desolate roofs of the buildings. The unbuttoned grey coat that she wore splayed out underneath her.

Her eyes were closed and her chest rose and fell evenly as she took regular breaths. One leg was crossed over the other, black boots came up to her knees and a proportion of her long slender legs was revealed. Her black shorts ended in the middle of her thighs and went to her hips, were a brown belt hung lopsided around her hip.

Her gloved hands were behind her head. Her bang half covered her right eye and her flowing hair was tied loosely near the ends with a crimson length pf string, the ends swayed lightly in the breeze. Her hair gained a silvery sheen as it waved and flicked around in the breeze, the escaped strands brushing her face lightly.

The girl's pale pink lips parted and she let out a soft sigh of content, her eyes cracked open, revealing gleaming stormy grey eyes. She stared up dreamily at the clouds that began to drift across the moon, covering it from sight. Everything was silent except for the dull rumbling roar of the waves that pounded the shore at the beach not far away.

BANG!!!!

Her eyes closed in annoyance at the sudden sound that erupted and disrupted the rhythmic pattern of the battering waves. Several cheers of triumph followed after the rumbling explosion, Rayne cracked open her eyelids and her gleaming eyes slid lazily over to where the sound issued from.

"Why do they always come when I decide to come?" Rayne grumbled in irritation.

"**No point in complaining about it." **Came a soft reply in her mind, his deep, echoing voice sounded like the whispering winds that swept across the world. Rayne sighed and then answered out loud.

"I was **just** saying, Lucifer." Her zanpakutou immediately muttered with slight exasperation in his voice.

"**How many times have I already told you-" **Rayne mumbled something under her breath that sounded like.

"How would I know...?" Her zanpakutou let out a sigh and continued on saying.

"**Don't call me by that name."** His forever calm voice echoed in her mind, Rayne smiled softly and replied while twirling strands of her onyx black hair in her fingers.

"But I like that name..." She paused and then added with a grin as she released the ends of her hair.

"It suits you." Her zanpakutou let out a sigh of defeat as his wielder let out a light laugh.

"**Just because you say that that name suits me, it doesn't mean you can just call me by that name."** Rayne pouted slightly and retorted while flicking her hand casually.

"But you **do** look like a Fall-" Suddenly she froze, her casual posture immediately shattered like glass as she jerked up swiftly.

Rayne tilted her head slightly and sniffed the air cautiously and in disbelief. Her onyx grey eyes narrowed in doubt and then hardened with confirmation as the ever so familiar scent drifted over to her.

"A Huge Hollow..." She murmured softly, her brows knitted together in suspicion.

"It might have been attracted by their reiastu…but…" She muttered to herself softly and placed a thumb on her bottom lip.

'_I've never seen a Hollow that can hide its reiatsu completely…'_ Her brows came together in confusion.

'_Unless…'_ Her eyes widened as a possibility struck her, her eyes narrowed into slits.

'_Someone is using them for experiments and then setting them loose…' _She chewed her bottom lip.

'_The only person I can think of that has that knowledge is Urahara Kisuke which is very unlikely or…'_ Her darkened eyes closed as she whispered the name.

"Aizen Sousuke…"

"**What are you going to do?"** Her zanpakutou questioned in her mind, Rayne opened her eyes and replied.

"I'm leaving, it's none of my business anyway." Rayne replied swiftly as she reached out and grasped her zanpakutou.

Her eyes saddened and darkened as unforgettable memories and experiences flashed through her mind.

"I have managed to avoid Soul Society for all these years…" She paused and clenched her hands together, her brows knitted together and her eyes were cast down as she muttered quietly.

"I will not be capture again even if it means that I watch them march to their deaths." Her zanpakutou fell silent at her answer, her voice had instantly transformed into a hollow and empty tone.

She drew her sword to herself and fingered the violet guard of it, tracing her slender fingers over the silver diamond shaped notches.

The hilt of her zanpakutou was silver and in the shape of a six cornered star, there were triangular shaped holes in each corner of the elegant shaped star. The sheath of the katana was a pure white, a flowing piece of ink black cloth was tied around the top of it.

Several panic-stricken cries echoed across the area, and before Rayne could comprehend anything her legs had moved. She had spun around and took off at a sprint towards the edge of the building she was on.

Rayne leapt into the night sky, the hem of her coat flapped behind her and the cool wind whistled past her as she landed on the roof of another building. She darted across the roof and then once again took a bounding leap that took her even closer to where the young and inexperienced Shinigamis were.

'_I reacted before I could stop myself…again…'_ She sighed and focused on her landing on the crumbled building that was smoking slightly, several Shinigamis were on the ground, motionless, their arms dangling lifelessly from the cracked concrete edge.

"They must be the members of the barrier team…" She muttered as she landed lightly beside one, bending slightly on her knees.

Blood pooled beneath them and dripped from their limp fingers and dripped onto the ground as she carefully pushed him over so that he was lying on his back. Rayne pressed her fingers firmly but gently on his bloodied wrist and searched for a pulse.

She leant back on her heels when she felt a light flutter that told her that he was still alive, but barely. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes slowly, summoning her reiatsu, a pale glow filled her palms and she placed it slightly above his gaping wounds.

"Why do I always stick my nose into things I know I shouldn't." Rayne grumbled as the open wound began to miraculously knit together by itself.

Once she had sealed the larger wounds she went off to the next Shinigami. Just as she finished bandaging the last Shinigami with ripped strips of his uniform, a distorted voice rang out from somewhere beside her.

"This is Hisagi from the rally point. Barrier team, what's your status?" Rayne's searching eyes fell onto a mini radio that hung around one of the Shinigami's neck.

"Hey, answer me! Hey!" Rayne turned away and gazed around, searching for something...

Suddenly her eyes caught a peculiar movement, the air in an area contorted and twisted slightly before returning to normal in an area not far from her. Rayne took a deep breath before stepping away towards the jagged edge and away from where the Huge Hollow was heading.

"**You you just going to leave…?" **Her zanpakutou's voice echoed through the endless depths of her mind, causing her to pause in her steps.

"I have already said that this is none of my problem." Rayne muttered, her face remained blank but she knew that she could not hide her hesitation.

"**Then why did you tend to them, when you could have just left them to die?" **Rayne's eyes narrowed slightly and she retorted.

"My body just reacted before I could stop." Rayne looked down at the unconscious and professionally bandaged Shinigami.

'_I refused to be trapped…'_

'_I refuse to be controlled…and…'_Her onyx grey eyes hardened, her mouth straightened into a thin straight line and her face was a cold emotionless mask.

'_I refuse to be used again!'_

She flung her katana over her shoulder and rested the sheathed blade across her right shoulder. Rayne closed her eyes slowly and stepped away from the source of heightening fear.

Her steps faltered slightly again when she heard a slightly strangled cry of fear. Her zanpakutou felt the familiar ripple of hesitation that spread like wildfire. He sighed and opened his eyes slowly, they burned deep blood red.

Hs was sitting at the side of the rough edge on the highest part of the desolate fortress, one leg was crossed over the other casually, he leant against the cool wall and gazed down from his perch.

"**The storm is coming…"** He murmured as he watched the sky become slightly murky, the wind quickened and the waves crashed against the towering crystals.

He slowly straightened from his seat on the crumbled building of his wielder's inner world, his angelic wings were draped around him like shimmering sheets of black silk. The desolate fortress stood alone above the sea, a dark, abandoned place that loomed over the swirling ocean below.

He tilted his head slightly and gazed across the endless heaving sea that were full of shining crystals that shot up into the sky like glittering towers. The faint light thrown from the infinite number of cslightly silvery crystals flickered and danced across the water's shimmering and rippling surface.

He looked down at where he stood, the ruined tower he stood on looked out of place compared to the surreal beauty of its endless surroundings. He placed his fingers onto the cool bricks and murmured softly as he stared at the aging ruins he stood on.

"**The scars of your past will remain forever, but you have the power to decide what your own future will be."** He brushed his slender fingers across the jagged surface of the broken bricks and then clenched his fists tightly, making the chains he wore clink together hauntingly.

"**And** **how this used to be a barren plain…a dead and empty land, which skies were dark and clouded…"** His deep crimson eyes roved over the shimmering majestic ocean that stretched on as far as the eye could see. Rayne gazed down in surprise as her katana quivered and a figure materialized beside her.

"Arashiei…" Rayne murmured as she gazed up at his pale yet handsome face, his ears were pointed and from them hung thin, elegant chains that were connected to slightly tilted glittering crimson crescent shaped gems.

His flowing silver hair that swept down past his waist was clasped into a low ponytail with a gleaming golden clasp. His six angelic wings arched out beside him, their glossy onyx black feathers swayed in an unfelt wind.

His well toned chest showed through his open high collared coat that reached his legs. The inner layer of his coat was a dark violet-blue, a shade lighter than a cloudless midnight sky. Around his neck were three necklaces of silver that were connected with a link on the middle of his throat.

Linking diagonally across his open coat were two elegant silver chains that had diamond shaped ornaments dangling from them. His belt was a black and lined with deep violet, it was wrapped around his waist several times.

"**Are you sure?"** Rayne stiffened as her zanpakutou's deep masculine voice echoed, his dilated blood red eyes pierced her stormy grey ones as he arched his mighty wings.

The three gleaming silver chains dangled from the shoulder's of his flowing black coat and encircled around his back jingled lightly. Rayne tilted her head slightly and gazed absently at him with unreadable stormy grey eyes.

Arashiei took a step forwards, his black boots tapped against the concrete floor as he stepped towards Rayne. His black pants fell to his ankles and his hands were gloved with deep purple fingerless gloves that had crimson diamonds printed in the middle. He wore a silver ring on each finger that had a chain leading from it and continuing on into the shadowed depths of his coat.

He gazed down at her as his wielder stared back at him, a cold gale swept past them in a howling gust, making strands of her flowing hair flutter wildly. The breeze brushed away her hair that hid the gleaming delicate silver chain that hung around her neck and led down into her top.

"**Are you sure you want to leave them?"** Rayne's face was shadowed and her head bowed slightly, Arashiei lifted a hand and pointed a finger at Rayne's heart. His nails were sharp, pointed and painted black, he lifted his head slightly higher and growled out.

"**Discard your hesitation...and go forth…"** His calm and deep voice rose slightly, Rayne tensed slightly as her zanpakutou glared at her with fiery red eyes, penetrating yet fathomless.

"**Follow your instincts…and don't ever let your heart waver again…"** Arashiei's voice seemed to jolt Rayne awake. Rayne remained silent for a moment before she raised her head and gazed up at the sky, her lips pulled up in a graceful smile.

"Arashiei…" She whispered, Arashiei's lips pulled up in a light smirk, showing of pointed fangs.

"**I will fight beside you, so discard your hesitation and follow your heart."** Rayne looked up and smirked as she saw the expression on his face.

"Huh…" Arashiei gazed down at his owner, Rayne's smirk widened into a grin that reached her now burning onyx grey eyes.

"I already know that." Arashiei smirked and closed his fiery crimson eyes, his long black lashes fluttered as his eyes opened once again as his tall figure faded and returned to Rayne's inner world.

Rayne lifted her hand and tugged at the silver elegant chain that hung around her neck, a shard of a clear crystal dangled from the end of the chain. She closed her hand around the crystal before lifting it up and holding it up against the shining moon.

The colour of the crystal immediately changed to a gleaming violet, aqua, silver and blue, the colours shimmered and danced as she turned it and gazed at it from different angles. She smiled lightly as she tucked it back into her shirt and looked up, determination growing in her grey eyes.

"My resolve will not waver..." Rayne smirked, bent her knees slightly and leapt into the air, she spun around in the air and pointed her hand at the destroyed building where the Shinigamis laid.

"Bakudō 8 Seki." She murmured, a round shaped barrier immediately formed around the building.

Rayne twisted in the air and landed lightly on the roof of another building and began to run swiftly across the top. A sudden shift in the atmosphere caught her attention, her alert grey eyes darted across to where the twist had occurred.

"Over there?" She murmured and jumped off the building, her hand was clenched around the black cloth that was tied around her zanpakutou, tugging it after herself in her descent to another roof.

The panicked pounding and thumping of footsteps reached her ears as she bounded forwards swiftly and without a pause. Rayne gazed down at the Shinigamis that fled from the Huge Hollow at the orders of their superior.

Her brows furrowed and she quickened her pace, her coat whipped out behind her as her speed increased dramatically until she was a flitting shadow. Her eyes narrowed as the wind whistled past her making her eyes water, her brows arched down as she watched the air surrounding four Shinigamis contort. The four Shinigamis froze in their tracks and stared around worriedly.

"What is it?" One with blood dripping from the right half of his face muttered.

"The surroundings are starting to deform!" Rayne let out an annoyed 'tsk' as numerous Huge Hollows began to emerge out of nowhere.

They were surrounded by the Huge Hollows, Rayne gritted her teeth and placed her hand on the smooth hilt of her zanpakutou. Her fingers curled around it and she drew the katana out in one swift movement, the blade gleamed and reflected the moonlight as she pulled the trembling blade back and murmured softly.

"Call forth the storms... Arashiei." The whole katana shook as a swirling wind instantly sprang up it, it screeched and then twirled around the now elegantly curved hilt of the zanpakutou.

The hilt lengthened and from the end another shining blade formed as jagged streaks of electricity flashed up the blade. The hilt was curved downwards towards the flashing blade like three fragile silver sings on each side that enclosed the transforming blade, the silvery metal bands on the hilt criss crossed down the middle of the blade and ended above the middle of the transformed katana. Through the middle of the two blades appeared a crystal clear strip that shimmered pale violet, aqua, blur and silver in the faint moon light like the precious crystal that was looped around her neck.

Rayne began to spin her zanpkutou, the blade flashing as its speed increased until it was a blur that emitted crackling lines of electricity and the swirl of a howling wind. Her reiatsu spiked as she slashed the blade downwards in an elegant arc with an effortless flick of her wrist, aiming for the Huge Hollow that had lunged towards the trapped Shinigamis.

The Huge Hollow was sliced clean in half through the middle of its body, it let out a roar and then faded into nothing. The Huge Hollows faltered in their moves as the four Shinigamis stared up at the shadowed figure.

"How many years has it been…" Rayne smirked and murmured, her voice carried an questioning tone.

"Since I had involved myself with Shinigamis…?"

Rayne leapt down from the building and flash stepped to the Shinigamis, she skidded to a halt beside them and quickly ordered.

"Run, I'll distract them." Hisagi stared in shock and amazement at the girl that had just slayed a Huge Hollow with ease.

"W…Who are you?" He asked, Rayne turned around and smirked before she stated.

"You don't want to die yet do you?" She flashed a grin at him and then spun around and charged towards the Huge Hollows.

Kira's eyes were wide with fear and shock, his body was numb and his whole body trembled. Renji saw the state he was in, the red head reached out and grabbed hold of Kira's arm roughly.

"Oi! Get a grip of yourself!" He yelled into his ear as he shook his dumb struck friend frantically. Hisagi sped past them and yelled out while waving a hand at them.

"Hurry up! Follow me!" Hinamori snapped out of her daze and helped Renji drag Kira away from the Huge Hollows.

Rayne glanced behind and saw them running away, her eyes flitted back to the Huge Hollows and she smirked as her hair whipped around her violently.

"Now, I guess it's time for some light exercise." Her eyes darkened evidently as she twisted gracefully in a full circle, her wrist flicked out as she sliced the Huge Hollows effortlessly.

"Renji!!!!" Rayne spun around as she heard the mingling shouts.

A winged Huge Hollow had grabbed the red haired Shinigami by his collar with its talons and lifted him up dangling, into the air. Rayne let out a sigh of irritation and launched herself into the air, after the Hollow that was attempting to fly away.

The wind rushed up around her and pushed her upwards into the night sky and rocketed up past the Huge Hollow. Her shadow fell onto the Hollow as she descended swiftly towards the Hollow, her eyes narrowed with concentration as she drew her released zanpakutou to her side and then flung it downwards.

The deep violet hilt spit in the middle, her hand grasped one half tightly as the other half plunged down like a streak of blinding lightening. A elegant silver chain connected to two swords from the end of its hilt as it speared down and it clinked hauntingly as it broke the bone white mask of the Huge Hollow with ease. The Hollow let out a roar and faded, the Shinigami that it held began to plummet towards the hard and unforgiving ground.

Rayne quickly twisted in the air and tugged the half back up, it reconnected with the sword in her hand with a faint clink and the crack between the hilt disappeared.

She turned herself in a particular angle and allowed her body to fall towards the ground like a plummeting rock. She reached out a hand towards Renji, her coat fluttered furiously as they plunged down with frightening speed.

"Grab my hand!" Rayne shouted over the howling of the wind that swept past them. Renji stared up in numb shock at the girl that had her hand outstretched towards him.

"Hurry up!" The ground was approaching fast, Renji reached out a hand and grabbed hers.

Rayne's stormy grey eyes suddenly widened in surprise as she felt two familiar spirit energies appear. She gritted her teeth and ignored them, a furious gale screamed around them as her grey eyes darkened visibly as her spirit power raised another notch.

The thin chain that hung around her neck suddenly shattered, Rayne's eyes widened in shock as she watched the crystal fall and vanish from her sight. A sudden urge to abonden the falling shinigami and plunge down to search for the crystal washed over her, but she shook off the urge and concentrated on halting their accerlerating fall.

Renji gazed up in wonder and shock as black feathered wings seemed to burst from the girl's back, her onyx black hair whipped around her face and her darkened eyes gleamed eerily.

A furious wind surrounded them and slowed their descent to the ground, Renji's feet touched the ground lightly and the girl landed soundlessly beside him, wingless, her katana that had resumed its normal form was held limp in her hand.

Rayne's eyes narrowed and she turned away from the red head, her eyes darting around in search of the dropped jewel. She let out an annoyed 'tch' when she could not find it and snesed the two presences approaching swiftly.

Rayne frowned and then turned on her heel to make a swift escape. She was tugged roughly to a halt as hand closed around her wrist, she turned back and saw that the Shinigami had taken a grasp of her wrist. Rayne arched an eyebrow at him as he asked.

"Your name…What's your name?" Renji blurted out in a rush and his grip tightened, his face determined and his eyes shone with life.

_'Even though I dropped that crystal...I feel kinda glad that I saved him…even if I get found out…he possesses such a bright heart and soul…compared to mine…'_ She felt a presence behind her and twisted her head slightly, her onyx eyes found warm brown ones.

'_Hmm? My guess was correct…he has begun to move again…'_ A light smirk graced the girl's lips and a wind wrapped around her before she vanished into the night.

"My name is Rayne…" Her whispered words lingered in the air.

* * *

Did you like it???!!!!! Please review to give me any comments!!!! I will update soon!!!


	2. Dropped Crystal

**Hi readers!!!! I have updated again!!!! Please review and keep reading!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!!!!!**

* * *

Aizen stepped out of the opened doors and emerged in the Real world followed closely by his lieutenant, Ichimaru Gin. His chocolate brown eyes widened in surprise as a familiar spirit energy swirled around like a billowing wave. A smirk found its way onto his lips as Gin behind him cocked his head as he too felt the reiatsu, his silvery hair swayed in the breeze.

"Aizen taichou, this reiatsu is…" Gin started off, his grin widened as a savage roar resounded around the buildings followed by another burst of the well remembered spirit energy.

"There's no mistake." Aizen murmured as they made their way closer to where the source of the spirit energy radiated from.

"This spirit energy belongs to Rayne." His eyes gleamed as his mind was filled with plans, his brunette hair tousled in the light breeze.

'_So you have been hiding in the Real world for all these years…'_ Aizen closed his eyes as an odd tingling ran up his spine.

His captain's haori flapped out behind him in the strangely soothing wind that swept past them. They emerged in an open area that was filled with towering Huge Hollows, Aizen's eyes searched for her figure.

His eyes fell onto Rayne that was held back by Renji, her shining onyx grey eyes met his for a millisecond and a faint knowing and resolved smile graced her lips. Her coat flapped as a wind wrapped around her, she turned away and disappeared as if she never existed in the first place, but Aizen had caught a look of worry and sadness flash across her face before she disappeared.

"She ran away…" Gin grinned as they stepped forwards to the four young yet to graduate Shinigamis.

"Should I go after her?" Gin asked as he stared at where Rayne had vanished from

"No, It's alright." Aizen's smile widened as he added.

"She will be by my side when it is time…whether she likes it or not..." Gin opened his eyes a sliver and peered at Aizen, his grin stretched as he watched his captain's expression.

"Sorry for the wait." Aizen placed a fake warm smile and said as they stepped towards them.

"We've come to assist." Hisagi's mouth fell open as he recognised the two men that walked towards them.

"You gentlemen are…"

"5th Squad…Captain Aizen! Lieutenant Ichimaru!" Aizen raised a hand as he approached them, he placed it on the girls head and said comfortingly.

"You stuck it out well. You must've been scared. Everything's alright now. Now you can rest and leave this to us." He moved towards the Huge Hollows, Gin followed swiftly behind.

"Whew, this here's quite a number of 'em." Gin drew his sword pulled it back and ordered.

"Shoot to death, Shinsou." The blade extended and slashed through multiple Huge Hollows.

A Huge Hollow roared and swung a gigantic fist towards Aizen, he simply lifted and hand and blocked it straight on with what seemed like no effort. He smirked and closed his hand, the Huge Hollow was sliced into pieces and disappeared.

The 5th squad's captain's white haori fluttered in the wind, suddenly something shimmering caught his eye. Aizen looked at the miniscule sparkle that was not far from his feet, he walked towards it and saw a translucent crystal lying that was attatched to a broken delicate chain on the ground.

He reached down and picked it up, he lifted it up and gazed at its swirling colours that flickered and danced in the silver moonlight.

_'This crystal is...'_ He closed his eyes and felt the warm energy radiating slightly from the crystal.

'_This crystal is Rayne's.'_ He smirked and the tucked it into his sleeve before turning and smiling warmly at the girl that was gazing at him in awe.

* * *

**PLEASE review!!!!!!! Any comments are appreciated!!!! Hope you enjoyed it!!!!**


	3. Asked Favour

Hi readers!!!!! I have finally updated!!!!

**Please REVIEW and CONTINUE to read!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!!!!**

* * *

Her slender fingers drummed against the wooden table, her onyx grey eyes were bored as they studied the slightly shabby surroundings. The cup of green tea sat in front of her, her eyes followed the trail of vapour that drifted upwards before disappearing into the atmosphere. She leant against her palm as she continued to tap her fingers rhythmically on the table.

Reina's hair fell to the middle of her back like a wave of onyx black was tied loosely with a black piece of string. Her sheathed katana rested beside her crossed legs, her short shorts were murky grey and her shirt was black. A red tie hung loosely around her neck, the hem of a light brown coat fell to the middle of her thighs and a brown belt hung slanted around her hips.

The door slid open and a figure wearing dark green clothes stepped in, waving a fan in front of his face. A green and white striped hat shadowed his eyes and covered his dirty blonde hair, Rayne's eyes slid to the man as he walked in. His cane swung in a wide arc around him as he stepped forwards and closed the door.

"Ah! Good to see that you came Rayne!" Urahara smiled, his is pale eyes twinkled with mirth at the woman's slightly disgruntled expression.

Rayne let out an exasperated sigh at his overly cheerful voice but then smiled lightly and genuinely back at the previous 12th squad captain.

"Long time no see, Kisuke." Urahara sat down across the table from Rayne and unnecessarily waved his fan back and forth.

"So what is it?" Rayne asked, her grey eyes gleamed as she straightened, strands of onyx black hair brushed past her shoulders at the movement.

"Straight to the point as usual aren't you?" Rayne smirked lightly and retorted back in a playful voice.

"And you, acting goofy as usual." Urahara sighed loudly as if in defeat and then poured himself a cup of tea.

"So?" Reina shifted forwards, her posture casual and her eyes expecting as Urahara lifted the cup and took a sip of his tea.

"What is it that you want to talk to me about?" Urahara placed his cup down onto the table with a slight thud and started.

"Actually I have a favour to ask you." Reina remained silent, waiting for him to continue.

"I want you to train a person." Urahara ended, he peered at Reina from under his hat and saw her quirked an eyebrow.

"And who might that person be?" She asked, her tone was light and curious

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Urahara answered, Reina frowned slightly.

'_Kurosaki…? That name sound familiar…Where have I heard it before…?'_ Rayne tilted her head, shoved that thought to the back of her mind and questioned.

"I don't really think you would you call me here specifically just to train a boy." She paused and then added.

"With your abilities, you could train him yourself…" Rayne suddenly trailed off and her eyes narrowed slightly.

"The Hougyoku. Where is it?" She demanded, her tone strict but a faint smirk tugged her lips up as she watched Urahara start to splutter and frantically wave his hands in front of him.

"Uh- well-" Urahara stuttered out as a black cat squeezed through the gap in the sliding door and padded soundlessly into the room.

"Does that mean that another masked one has joined the ranks?" Reina asked darkly, but it sounded more like a statement than a question.

Reina tilted her head at him when he remained silent, making strands of her hair flick over her shoulder.

"From all the disturbances I felt these few days, someone must have caused some trouble." She unconsciously frowned slightly and twirled a lock of her hair between her fingers as she continued to talk to herself, as if picturing the unsolved puzzle in her mind.

"If I remember correctly, I felt a Menos Grande come into the town just a few days ago and…" Urahara gulped as Reina continued to mutter darkly to herself, making inferences from all her scattered observations.

"So I assume that the container of the Hougyoku was taken back to Soul Society and now and you're sending a few inexperienced kids to retrieve it." Rayne concluded when she had finished her inaudible mumbling, she cocked a head at Urahara.

His mouth fell open at the statement she had just made with such confidence that he could not believe that she had just arrived in this town not that long ago. A slight frown appeared on her pale pink lips when that man that was now gaping at her with no apparent reason for no apparent reason she could see didn't answer. She leaned forwards onto the table again and muttered while raising an eyebrow.

"Okay then, so you haven't told them about it have you?" Urahara glanced away from her as she guessed it in one go and to avoid her intense gaze.

"I have quite a good idea at what is going on in that mind of yours." Reina smirked and placed a hand on the sheath of her zanpakutou, brushing her fingers along the smooth, cool surface lightly.

The cat that had been listening silently flicked it tail as if wanting attention. Reina's eyes travelled to the black cat, a faint smile graced her lips as the cat trotted elegantly towards Rayne and sat down comfortably beside her.

"Good to see you well Yoruichi san." Rayne said, the cat nodded and replied back in a masculine voice, but Reina knew not to judge by voice and appearance.

"Good to see you too Rayne, so do you want to train that boy?" The cat asked while it scratched itself.

"Hmm…." Reina looked thoughtful as she gazed at her reflection in her cup of steaming green tea.

"I'm not quite sure, but I've got nothing to do right now so…" She trailed off as her brows furrowed slightly.

"Kisuke rarely asks favours." Yoruichi added in, a sly grin found its way onto her face, making her whiskers twitch as her lips pull over her pointed teeth as best as a cat could grin.

"Fine." Reina finally gave in and held up her hands as if in resignation.

"I'll train that boy." Reina smiled lightly as she thought.

'_It would be interesting how much determination he has…I wonder if he will just give up in the middle?'_

"Really?!" Urahara cried out, overenthusiastic as he waved his fan in front of his face.

"But!" Rayne butted into his overjoyed prance around the rather cramped room.

Urahara froze and turned to face Rayne, she pushed herself up and grabbed the white cloth that was tied around the sheath.

"I will be going to Soul Society as well." Urahara's mouth fell open as she turned away and began to walk towards the sliding door.

"Huh? Rayne, do you know what will happen if they even **feel** your reiatsu?! They will definitely recognise it!" Urahara cried out as he stepped after her, losing his carefree and relaxed manner immediately.

Rayne shrugged her shoulders and replied casually as she swung her katana over her shoulder and slid the door open with a snap. She stepped towards the front door, tilting her head slightly as she passed the man with the moustache and rectangular shaped glasses. Tessai nodded back as he carried the boxes he was carrying into another room across the room.

"It doesn't matter any more..." A mirthless smirk tugged her lips up and her grey eyes gleamed as Urahara came to a stop behind her.

"It...doesn't matter any more...?" He repeated as he watched her carefully.

"They already know..." Rayne replied, knowing Urahara would understand her words.

_'I don't want to run anymore...' _She thought to herself silently as she pulled the door wide open and emerged outside into the sun, the warm sunlight poured down, she felt eyes on her and tilted her head to one side.

A girl with bangs that split down the middle of her face was clutching a broomstick in her hands, where as a boy with flaming red hair had it hung over his shoulder. Reina smiled at them and then started to stroll away from the shabby looking store that had a big sign saying 'Urahara Shouten' on it.

"I'll come back tomorrow morning." Reina called out and lifted a hand in a wave, her black scandals clacked against the dusty path and sent rocks tumbling through the dirt as she rounded the corner and disappeared from their sight.

* * *

It will get better in the next chapter!!!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

I will update soon!!!!


	4. Mind's Conflict

Hi readers!!!! I have updated!!!! **Please review** and keep reading!!!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

* * *

Rayne strolled down the concrete pavement, humming a tune softly into the night sky that was sprayed with shining stars. Her katana that was tucked into her belt bumped against her thigh at every step she took as she neared the apartment she lived in.

But her mind was a tornado of thoughts and emotions, spinning uncontrollable, twisting and bouncing around with no direction. Though her inner turmoil was not evident through the perfect façade she had mastered as the years had passed by.

She leapt agilely up to the door taking three steps at a time, she landed lightly in front of the locked door. Her hand reached into her pocked and fished around for the keys, her fingers touched something cold and jagged.

Rayne smiled and drew the keys out by the key ring, making the keys jingle together as she pushed one into the lock and turned it. The lock snapped open with a firm click, Rayne opened the door and stepped inside.

"I'm home." She murmured out loud to the empty room, her grey eyes saddened as a memory resurfaced.

A sigh escaped her lips as the door creaked closed behind her and she flicked the lights on. A low table sat in the middle of the room, her futon was folded to the side and another doorway led to the kitchen and another led to the bathroom. Rayne stepped towards the table, drew her zanpakutou from her belt and leant it against the wood.

"I should take a shower…" She mumbled to herself as she felt the sweat and grime of hunting down stray hollows around the district clinging to her clothes and skin.

Rayne shredded her clothes and dunked them into a basket on her way into the shower. She stepped into the shower and turned to tap on with a squeak, freezing water drummed down onto her unturned face as she let out a shaky breath. Her upturned her face and let the refreshing water trickle down her face and wash away her worries, if only for a second.

"Shinji… Hiyori…Kensei…Love…Rose…Lisa…Mashiro…Hachi…" The trails of clear water ran down her face like unshed tears.

"Sorry…" Her whisper trailed off as she listened to the sound of the countless droplets hitting the shower floor.

"I…" Arashiei remain silent in her mind as his wielder bowed her head against the cold, tiled wall of the shower, strands of her dripping hair fell down her face in black ropes.

Soft rain began to fall from the darkened skies of her inner world, the dark waves churned and the crystals dulled as the rain poured down from the murky skies.

"Sorry, Arashiei…." Rayne murmured to her zanpakutou, using his true name.

"Please bear with me for a while..." Arashiei nodded and wrapped his wings around him to prevent his clothes from getting soaked in the light shower of glittering droplets.

Drops of water slid down from his glossy black feathers as the quiet and soft rain continued to fall from the clouded sky. His dark lashed fluttered and hid his deep crimson eyes, he exhaled a sigh and then stared up at the endless stormy grey skies.

"**Why can't you release your remorse…?"** Droplets fell onto his face and slid down his cheek like a tear.

"**Why can't you release your guilt…? Even though I am here to support you…to stand by your side…to fight with you…to give my strength to you…"** His pained voice was lost in the patter of the rain.

"**Am I not your other half that will also carry your burdens…? Am I not here because you have created me from your soul to share your pain…?" **His questions were left unanswered as he gazed at the heaving sea before him.

His crimson eyes narrowed in irritation when a maniacal cackle echoed throughout his inner domain, from the depths of the crumbling castle he perched on.

"**Her strong emotions have awakened the hollow…"** His body tensed when a mocking hiss sounded around.

"_**Yo, no time no see Arashiei"**_ The echoing chuckled darkly as Arashiei let out a rumbling growl from the back of his throat.

_"_**_Why so cranky? I am also a part of the Queen after all…"_ **The voice drawled and then suddenly let out a mad cackle.

"_**Oh? The Queen seems to be having some trouble?" **_Arashiei stood up from his perch, the feathers on his wings were quivering as he demanded.

"**Go back into your cage."** The vibrating voice scoffed and then sneered back mockingly.

"_**I am already in a cage."**_ Resentment was evident in its hissing voice as it continued on.

"_**I should go offer some help to the Queen…shouldn't I?"**_ Arashiei's lips curled up in a snarl and he arched his black wings as a screech rose from deep within the ruins.

Rayne opened her eyes slowly, water dripped from chin rapidly as her eyes fell onto the mark that was burned deep into her flesh on her right arm, hust below her shoulder. The edges of the black symbol was curved around elegantly like fragile wings around the three cornered star in the middle. It swirling and twisting patterns were beautiful but…

_"This is a seal to restrict your inner hollow...that is if you are strong enough to control it..." _Rayne gritted her teeth and place her hand over the scar that marked her otherwise perfect skin. Her nailed dug into her soft skin, piercing the tender skin and making rivers of faded red trail down her thigh and to her foot with the running water.

_"The King has dared exile us... he will regret his choice dearly...for you...are our ultimate creation...and you will follow our orders..."_ She closed her eyes tightly as a cold and cruel voice resounded from the depths of her mind.

"_You are a weapon…created by us to fight…"_ Rayne banged her head lightly on the tiled wall while mumbling.

"No…I'm no longer who I was in the past…" The impassive voice in her mind continued on emotionlessly.

"_Your very existence is dedicated to out fallen clan…fight…fight…fight…and revive our clan to its former glory..." _Rayne let out a hiss as she struggled to block out the voice that was beginning to multiple in her mind, mixing with the rising cackled from the depths of her mind.

"_**Is the mighty Queen having a bad memory…?"**_ A dark voice questioned, it giggled as Rayne's eyes flashed pen in surprise.

"What the fuck are you doing in my mind!" Rayne hissed in shock and rage, her eyes narrowed and darkened to a murky grey.

"_We have seen the potential in you...that is why we spend our time to train and perfect you..." _A cackle sounded in her mind, but it was soon overridden by whispering voices.

'_It's not supposed to be able to talk in my mind unless I call for it.' _Her black eyes gleamed as she saw its cruel topaz eyes in her mind.

"_Fight…you have no emotions…you are to wear the mask…you are to fight…and kill…at our order..."_

"Get back…into your cage…hollow…" Rayne growled out loud as her heart pounded painfully against her ribcage, a snicker sounded and was followed by a mocking voice that was faking hurt.

**"_You're as mean as Arashiei…"_** Rayne let out a snarl as it made a sly offer.

_**"I could help you…after all I am your other half…all you have to do is release your rage…and destroy everything that hurts you…" **_Rayne shook her head, as the voice hissed forcefully but also with a convincing and persuading tone.

"_**I will give you my power…I will fight for you…release me and together we will kill those who dare cross our path…"**_

"_Your purpose…is to fight…that is the reason of your very existence…you are nothing but a weapon…to be used…" _

"No I'm not!"Rayne's defiant voice rang out around as she broke out from her haunting past.

A scream of rage rose in her mind, Rayne's eyes slitted in irritation as her hollow's voice began screeching a complaint that scratched at her already pounding head.

_"**I haven't fought for a long time! Its about time you let me out."**_ Rayne scoffed and then replied out loud.

"Shut up! Your only supposed to come out when **I** call you!" Rayne could imagine her inner hollow rolling her eyes in irritation.

**_"I am still stronger than you."_** The vibrating voice announced.

"No, **I'm** stronger than **you** so get back into your cage and be quiet unless I call you." The voice gave a snarl but then growled threateningly.

**_"If I ever become stronger than you, I will crush you."_** The voice gace a chilling cackle as it retreated into the depths of her mind.

"I will never let you become stronger than me..." A slight smile tugged her lips up as she moved her hand away from the scar that is burned into her skin.

"Isn't that right? Lucifer." A light chuckle sounded in her mind as Arashiei replied.

"**That is true, I will help you."** Rayne smiled faintly when he made no comment on how she called him by his nickname that she had gave him.

A faint smile tugged Arashiei's lips up as the sky began to lighten and the rain began to lessen. His ruffled the feathers of his wings, the droplets slid off from the glossy black feathers like thousands of glittering crystals. Faint beams of light pierced the retreating grey clouds, the light threw dancing glimmers across the surface of the calm translucent waters.

"**You have become stronger…Rayne." **His gaze fell down to where the hollow that fed off her pain, rage, hate, despair and fear resided.

Rayne let out a sigh of annoyance as she muttered darkly as she washed her hair.

"All I wanted was to relax for a single minute with no interruptions." Rayne rinsed the bubbled out of her hair with steaming hot water.

"But that didn't turn out that well." Her complaints were followed by another string of muttering as she grabbed a towel that was hanging around and wrapped it around herself.

She stepped lightly towards the drawers and threw one open as she hummed lightly to herself. She flicked around the pieces of clothing and then pulled out a long sleeved white night gown, she then rummaged in another draw she opened and took out a jar of cream with one hand as she tugged the gown over her head and smoothed it down with the other.

_"All we have to do is push a bit of our reiatsu into that seal...and you will follow every command I give...convienent isn't it...? Since you had always been rebellious against us..."_ Rayne sighed as the hushed voice of the past whispered in her mind.

She sat herself down comfortably at the table and then dabbed the torn skin on her arm with the cream, feeling the dull throbbing sear and then fade. She stood up, stretched, grabbed hold of her zanpakutou and then walked towards the window of her apartment.

Rayne slid the glass window open and breathed in the cool and refreshing air, she grasped hold of the sill and then hoisted herself out of the window. With a firm push, she shoved herself up and onto the roof of the building she was residing permanently in.

The hem of her gown fluttered as she landed lightly onto the roof, her bare feet touched the concrete with a soft pad. A cool wind caressed her half dry hair, Rayne closed her eyes and took a deep breath of content.

Her eyes lids fluttered open and she gazed up at the cloudless night sky that was sprinkled with spots of shining white. The crescent moon hung silently in the black sky, as if guiding those who were lost in the night's darkness and shadows.

A flash suddenly danced across the sky before vanishing near the silver cratered moon, Rayne let out a gasp of delight and surprise.

"A shooting star!" She exclaimed and heard a light chuckled of amusement at her hildish behaviour in her mind as she clasped her hands in front of her and closed her eyes, making a silent wish.

Rayne dropped her hands to her side, a bubbling feeling was growing inside her. She cleared her throat slightly as she gazed up at the sky with wonder and slight longing.

"_Yozora o miage hitori houkiboshi o mita no_

_isshun de hajikete wa kiete shimatta kedo_

_anata no koto omou to mune ga itaku naru no_

_ima sugu aitai yo dakedo sora wa tobenai kara"_

Her voice rang out through the night, her bare feet touched brushed the ground as she began to spin while continuing to sing softly yet in a playful tone.

"_Moshi atashi ga houkiboshi ni nareta naraba_

_sora kakenuke tonde iku, donna _

_ashita ga kite mo ko no omoi wa tsuyoi_

_dakara houkiboshi zutto kowarenai yo"_

She closed her eyes, her voice rose and fell as she followed the light melody that played itself in her head. Distant memories resurfaced as she sang on like there was no tomorrow, like nobody was watching or listening to her sing and dance.

"_Ame ga futte iyada to boyaiteita toki ni_

_anata ga itta koto ima demo oboeteru_

_ame no ato no yozora wa kirei ni hoshi ga deru_

_sore o kangaeru to ame mo suki ni nareru yo ne to_

_moshi atashi ga houkiboshi ni nareta naraba_

_afureru hikari furasu yo itsumo_

_kanashii toki yozora miru anata ga_

_egao ni naru youni motto kagayakitai"_

She raised her hands above her head and flung them out towards the star filled sky, her eyes were closed as she recalled the pleasant times of the past. The times when her soul was untainted by the darkness that now resided in her, the times when she had gained precious friends and had healed her heart's wounds. A slight bit of her faint blue-purple seeped out around her and twirled around her with her graceful movements, making her dance seem mystical.

"_anata wa itsumo hitori nanika to tatakatteru_

_soba ni iru koto shika atashi ni wa dekinai kedo_

_moshi atashi ga houkiboshi ni nareta naraba_

_sora kakenuke tonde iku kitto_

_kanarazu todoku ko no isshun no hikari de_

_anata no ima terashi sora o megurou_

_atashi ga houkiboshi ni nareta naraba_

_kitto soba ni ite ageru, donna toki mo"_

She was unaware of a pair of brown eyes that watched her step gracefully to the end of her twirling dance on the rooftop, her spirit energy reducing and then fading. Rayne lowered her arms and gazed up with a light yet slightly sad smile on her lips as her voice trailed voice off back into the peaceful silence.

"I want to go meet that beautiful Nee san!" The sudden outburst was quickly smothered and followed swiftly by a squeak.

Ichigo looked out of his window at the girl that stood bare footed on the roof not far away, he had heard a faint quiet voice carrying through the night. The person's voice was gentle and sang the light words meaningfully, but it also carried an under tone of sadness, guilt and regret.

_'I wonder who she is?'_ Ichigo thought as he grabbed hold of Kon's tail, halting him from springing through the window and towards the girl that had down flopped down onto the cold concrete.

_'I'm certain that that small amount of reiatsu before was from her.'_

"Let me go! Ichigo! I want to be embraced by those heavenly valleys!" Ichigo sighed in annoyance and with a flick of his wrist, sent the lion plushie flying across the room and into the wall.

_'She seems kinda…'_ His thought trailed off as he pulled the curtains shut and stared up at the ceiling.

_'Sad…like when I used to be when mum died…'_ He let out a sigh and then closed his eyes.

_'Oh yeah, Hat and clogs said that he was asking another person to train me tomorrow. Wonder who that person will be like…?'_ He rolled over in his bed and stared at his cupboard where Rukia used to sleep.

_'Rukia, just wait I will come and save you no matter what.'_

_'I wonder what the Ichigo boy will be like…?'_ Rayne thought as she gazed up at the twinkling stars that were forever in the sky.

* * *

The song is called "Houki Boshi" it is the 3rd Ending Song of Bleach

**PLEASE REVIEW and keep reading!!!**

I will update as soon as i can!!!


	5. Resolve

Hi readers!!!!!! I have finally updated!!!!!

_**I HAVE STARTED A PREQUEL TO THIS STORY CALLED**_ "The Silent Storm."!!!_** REVEALING RAYNE'S PAST!!!! PLEASE go and read!!!**_

**_PLEASE REVIEW _**

I HAVE ALSO UPDATED ALL MY PREVIOUS CHAPTERS SO PLEASE GO BACK AND READ!!!!!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!!!!!!!**

* * *

Rayne stifled another huge yawn and stretched her arms above her head in a massive stretch, she smirked when satisfying pops came from her spine. She swung her katana around casually from the black cloth, some people stared at her as she made her way to Urahara Shouten.

She slung her zanpakutou on her back as she strolled towards the shabby looking store and slid open the door. Rayne stepped in and closed the door after her before glancing around and then letting out another yawn.

_'I'm sooo sore! I can't believe_ _I fell asleep on the roof last night…' _Her eyes were slightly blearily as she rolled her shoulders in an attempt to release the soreness in her stiff muscles.

**'That was your own fault.'** Arashiei pointed and fell into an amused silence as Rayne huffed angrily.

Several clashes reached her ears, Rayne tilted her head and followed the sound and the faint trace of reiatsu that seeped from an opening in the ground in the room she sat in yesterday.

_'I guess they're down there.'_ She stared down at the ladder that seemed to run down for a long distance and sighed before she took a step into the gaping hole in the floor and plunged down.

She dragged her zanpakutou behind her, her black hair whipped out behind her as the wind air pushed up against her. A bright light engulfed her, Rayne lifted her arms to her side just as the unforgiving ground neared with terrifying speed.

Her descent immediately slowed, a controlled gale gathering underneath her feet before they touched the uneven ground lightly. She tugged her tousled coat back into position and adjusted her belt that was sliding from her hips.

A sudden crash made her look up in interest, dust and sand billowed from a certain area of the open space. Rayne began to walk towards the place, she soon came to a stop behind a man dressed in green.

Urahara spun around and danced towards Rayne like a child being given a candy, a large goofy smile on his face as he greeted Rayne while swinging his released zanpakutou, Benihime, in a graceful arc to his side.

"You're quite early Rayne." The woman replied with a smile that reached her usually distant eyes and cheery voice that still hinted slight tiredness.

"I see that you have already started to warm up." Her onyx grey eyes fell onto the orange haired boy that pushed himself up with a grunt.

"Kurosaki san! This is the person that will be training you!" Urahara called out, a hand beside his mouth as Rayne studied Ichigo's massive zanpakutou.

'_His zanpakutou has no hilt or guard…Interesting looking shape as well.'_ Rayne's felt her lips tug up into a smirk as her eyes roved over the black and white blade that trembled with unused power.

**'He has potential.'** Arashiei commented and Rayne nodded in agreement as she continued to study the teenage boy that was in return studying her.

'_He will become insanely strong if I can draw out that power.'_ Rayne thought as Ichigo walked towards them, his brown eyes glued onto the familiar looking woman that stood beside Urahara.

"Your…" Ichigo started off and pointed rudely at Rayne she stared blankly at the finger pointing in her direction.

"You're the girl who was on the rooftop yesterday." Rayne tilted her head slightly and quirked an eyebrow as she seemed to sink into deep thought.

"My name's Rayne." Rayne announced suddenly, ignoring his statement completely.

She smirked lightly when she saw Ichigo's cheek twitched in annoyance, he looked her up and down and though while he stared at her.

'_Her attitude kinda reminds me of old man Zagetsu.'_ Rayne's eyes slid to him as she continued to say while pulling her hair back into a low ponytail and tying it with a piece of string.

"You will have to pass my test first if you want me to train you." Ichigo gaped at her as she slid her cream coloured coat off.

"Force me to fight you, attack me in any way you want, show me your resolve, show me your determination, show me you're worth me training." Rayne ended as she chucked her coat to Urahara who caught it and then slung it over one shoulder.

"W-Wait a minute! Urahara san! Why can't you train me?!" Ichigo yelled as Urahara began to walk away while whistling a soft tune.

"She is especially skilled in training young vizards, she could boost your strength in a short amount of time we have in our hands." Urahara called out, leaving the 'young vizard' part out of his sentence as he stepped away from what will soon become a ruined area.

"Urahara san! I can't-!" He was suddenly cut off when a foot connected with his stomach, sending him sailing backwards and crashing into a huge rock that crumbled at the furious impact.

"Ichigo! You don't have time to dawdle! You only have five days left before you head to Soul Society!" Rayne declared loudly as her eyes scanned around, her zanpakutou slung over a shoulder.

"You're going to save Kuchiki Rukia right?" She called out as Ichigo pushed himself up and stared at the young woman that stood in front of him.

"That's right!" Ichigo shouted and then swung his huge zanpakutou in front of him and charged forwards.

"Then hurry up and show me your resolve!" Rayne yelled as she lunged forwards, pumping her reiatsu into her hands as she went.

Ichigo swung his released zanpakutou back and took an enormous swipe at Rayne who reached out, grasped the blade and tugged roughly, jerking Ichigo off his feet and throwing him back with another kick.

_'What! She grasped my zanpakutou bare handed?!'_ Ichigo thought in shock as he saw her disappear from his sight.

Rayne shunpoed forwards, dodging a vicious swing from his now reiatsu powered zanpakutou and landed a winding punch in his chest that sent him skidding backwards, leaving a deep trail in the ground.

"You can do better than that Ichigo!" Rayne yelled out as she stepped towards where Ichigo stood, a look of determination crossed his face as he replied.

"I was just getting started." Rayne smirked in reply and then sprung forwards, her hair whipping out behind her.

"That's what I was hoping for!" The ground exploded and debris flew through the air.

Their constant spar lasted for more than a hour, Rayne was not a single bit ruffled, but her breathing was slightly uneven. Ichigo on the other hand was panting, sweating and bleeding from several shallow cuts that were over his entire body.

"Why do you keep standing up?" Rayne demanded as she watched him rise for the hundredth time, not once hesitating and backing away from her approach.

Pieces of rocks falling from his ruffled orange hair as he straightened, his shihakusho was ripped in several places and covered in a layer of dust. Rayne's face became an impassive mask as she asked while stepping towards him.

"Why don't you just give up?" Ichigo remained silent for a moment before smirking, Rayne's eyes widened as he watched his eyes gain a light blue glow.

"I owe her a debt…" He trailed off as he tried to regain his breathing, Rayne felt a familiar surge in her heart at his words.

'_He…this person…' _

"You will go save her even if it means you will most likely die?" Rayne demanded as she felt a familiar tingle run through her entire body like a electric shock.

Ichigo pushed himself up unsteadily with his zanpakutou, his grin widened as he looked up and chuckled lightly before yelling out at her.

"I swore on my soul that I would go save her!!" Rayne suddenly became solemn and raised her hand and placing it onto the violet hilt of her zanpakutou.

"Swore on your soul…huh..." She repeated quietly, her onyx grey eyes darkened and slitted as memories resurfaced.

Her eyes closed as her reiatsu burst and rippled around her, a wave of flickering faint violet and blue. The shimmering blade of her zanpakutou slid out of the white sheath as she stated softly.

"Then I shall tell you…of **my** failure…of **my** regret...of **my** guilt..." Ichigo's eyes widened as he watched her eyes open, they were a dark stormy grey that swirled with aching pain and experience.

"I couldn't save my friends…" Ichigo gazed at her silently, knowing she was telling him a regret that scarred her heart.

"I failed to protect them not once…but twice…" Rayne's voice shook, Urahara watched silently from the side and his eyes saddened at her remorseful and forced words.

"Because of me…the one who saved me from darkness... was killed in front of me...and my precious friends were doomed into a twisted fate…" Rayne whispered as she swung her zanpakutou in front of her and pointed it at Ichigo, her voice trembled but her vacant eyes remained dry and emotionless as she continued.

"It was my fault that they became like that…but they do not blame me…I…cannot ask for their forgiveness…" Rayne's grip of the hilt of her zanpakutou tightened as she gazed calmly at Ichigo.

"I will not allow you to fail as I did!" Her sudden outburst echoed around the underground space, her eyes burned with furious determination that matched Ichigo's.

"Save your friend no matter the cost!" She commanded as she leapt towards Ichigo, her katana flashed as it struck down and clashed against Ichigo's.

"I will not forgive you if you fail!" Rayne yelled as she pushed down harder, making Ichigo sink to his knees.

"I will save Rukia! No matter who stand in my way, I will beat all of them and save her!" Ichigo grinned and declared as he shoved up against her, his own spirit energy pulsing around him in a powerful blue mass that slammed against Rayne's.

The pressure grew and flooded the entire underground area with blinding white light. Rayne's eyes softened as numerous faces flashed through her mind, stopping at a particular one.

A man with flowing blonde hair that swayed in the calming breeze, the man that accepted her for what she was, flashing his toothy grin at her as his white captain's haori fluttered in the wind showing off the number 5.

'_I am what I am. Even if the world changes.'_

Rayne's eyes fluttered shut as she remembered his carefree voice, a smile tugging her lips up into a smile as the light blinded her and the colliding energies erupted with a earth shaking bang that swept away everything around them in a howling gale.

"I have witnessed your resolve…"

* * *

Things will start to get more interesting in the next chapter when they head to Soul Society!!!

_**Please also go and read the prequel ' The Silent Storm'**_

**PLEASE REVIEW AND CONTINUE TO READ!!!!!! UNTIL next Time**


	6. Brewing Storm

Hi readers!!!! This is a shorter chapter

I know I have said in the last chapter that in this chapter they would be heading into Soul Society BUT I have changed that to the next chapter that is coming up!!

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!!!**

* * *

Rayne was sitting comfortably on Urahara Shouten's roof, her foot tapped lightly against the worn roof tiles as she waited patiently. Her hair was pulled up messily and held in place with two long silver pins which had miniscule crystal embedded in them in a swirling design.

She wore a full black, high collared and long sleeved coat, its hem brushed just below her knees and the high collar was unbuttoned. A scarf as dark as night was wrapped stuggly around her slender neck, the ends of it fell down her side.

High heeled leather boots clad her feet and reached up to below her knees, a pair of black sunglasses nestled in her hair on top of her head. If anyone glanced over at the roof top, they would not notice her presence at all, her black clothes made her invisible in the darkness of night.

"It's finally time…" Rayne sighed and twirled a strand of hair between her fingers, she closed her eyes and smirked lightly.

"**Indeed."** The deep melodic voice murmured back in agreement. Rayne nodded and gazed up at the spray of white dots that littered the black sky.

'This sure bring back memories…' Rayne thought, closing her eyes for a brief second as she recalled her memory as if it was yesterday.

"_What are you doing up here…?" His voice rang out, Rayne turned her head to the side to gaze at the blonde man that was grinning casually at her. _

"_Nothing much." Rayne replied and then stared back up at the night sky, her eyes settling on a cloud that drifted past the full moon. _

_The 5__th__ squad captain ignored her blatant reply and treaded carefully towards her. Rayne' eyes slid to him as he sat down beside her on the roof of the 5__th__ barrack and made himself comfortable. _

"_The moon is beautiful today, isn't it?" Shinji asked as he too stared up at the night sky._

"_It is." Rayne murmured back as a gently wind blew across, ruffling her black hair and making her relax involuntarily at its soft caress and whispers._

_Shinji slid a glance to the woman who now had her eyes closed, hiding the bright onyx gems from sight. His eyes fell onto her zanpakutou that was always beside her, never once out of sight, not counting the one time he had taken it. _

_After a while of silence he let out a sigh and then pushed himself up, Rayne's eyes travelled to him and he grinned back while saying._

"_You should get some rest." He took a step away only to slip and lose his footing on the slippery roof tiles._

_Rayne jerked up from her spot, her hand reaching instinctively for Shinji's as he fell towards the edge as if in slow motion. Shinji's hair whipped out beside him as he tumbled backwards, out of Rayne's reach._

_Rayne lunged forwards swiftly, her hand closing firmly around Shinji's wrist and quickly tugged him back away from the edge of the building. She lurked backwards, onyx grey and hazel brown eyes widened in surprise as they both lost their balance. Rayne fell backwards, dragging Shinji with her. _

_A loud thud sounded as they landed in a tangle of limbs, this time their position reversed from their first encounter. Rayne stared up in shock at Shinji, he had pinned her wrists to the roof with his hands at their fall and had straddled her hips as well to make the situation even more awkward._

_Rayne's hair was splayed out around her messily in a silky mass of black, her face flushed as she suddenly became aware of his closeness. Shinji's long straight hair brushed her face as he too stared down in numb shock, his face was a millimetre away from hers._

Rayne let out a light laugh at the memory, in the shop, Urahara perked up at the soft tinkling sound that come from the roof. His pale eyes softened as he listened to her rare laughter, he tugged his hat further down as a smile tugged his lips up.

'_How long has it been…since I had heard her laugh like this…' _

Rayne calmed her laughter and stared up once again at the night sky, she tilted her head slightly as she felt several other foreign spirit energies approach.

'_Must be Ichigo's friends.'_ She thought as she brushed her fingers lightly along the white sheath of her zanpakutou.

'_I can't run forever…'_ She grasped the violet hilt and drew her zanpakutou out a fraction, the gleaming blade reflected the silvery beams of moonlight.

"**Go forwards…"** Rayne closed her eyes and listened to the deep voice echoing in her mind.

"**Don't hesitate…"** Arashiei murmured softly while arching his wings out behind him.

"**Never stand still…" **His crimson eyes pulsed with power as he gazed at the clear sky of Rayne's inner world where he resided.

"**I will always be with you…"** Rayne smirked lightly before once again sheathing her zanpakutou.

"This fight is unavoidable…" She whispered, her eyes gleaming in anticipation as her reiatsu began to simmer, flowing through her veins like new blood.

**"You are not alone in this fight..."** Arashiei stared off into the distance, the towers of crystal glimmered and the endless waves rolled gently as the wind caressed the infinite glossy black feathers of his wings.

"**We will no longer run and hide…"** He murmured softly, his lips pulled up in a smirk as he felt his true powers once again stirring in preparation for the upcoming battle.

"_The storm is brewing once again…"_

* * *

It will get more interesting in the next few chapters so please **keep reading and reviewing**!! Any comments are appreciated!!

Thanks again for reading!!


	7. Opened Gateway

Hi readers!! I have been updating faster!!!

**PLEASE Remember to Review!!** Any comments would be appreciated!!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!!!**

_**Rayne and the others venture into Soul Society in the next chapter!!!**_

* * *

Rayne leaned her chin onto her palm as she surveyed the scene below her, strands of her hair had escaped her silver pins and now fell into her eyes. She flicked a finger across the disobedient strands and tucked them behind her ear, twirling the ends with her fingers.

A few minutes a before a huge man with tanned skin had arrived and was now sitting on a box in front of the shop. Urahara was also standing outside, waiting for the others to come.

'_His spirit energy…it feels strange…somewhat like a hollow's but not…'_ Rayne peered down at Sado with a slight frown, she tugged at the black fingerless gloves she wore as she sank into deep thought.

"Oh, Kurosaki san. You're right on time. Good, good." Urahara called out in a sing song voice, snapping Rayne out of her thoughts and making Sado stand up silently.

"Chad?! Why are you here?" Ichigo asked, Rayne let out an exasperated sigh and thought to herself.

'_Obviously to go to Soul Society with you to save Rukia.' _

"Kuchiki Rukia…saved me once. I'm going as well." Chap replied, his voice firm as Ichigo stared at him.

"Huh? Wait…what?!" The orange haired boy spluttered and backed away slightly in surprise.

"What? They didn't tell you?" Another voice suddenly joined into the conversation, onyx grey eyes travelled to another person who wore glasses and was dressed in white.

Her eyebrows arched up in surprise as she studied the person, her eyes tracing the blue streaks that lined his pure white clothes.

'_A Quincy…judging from the clothes he's wearing…I thought they had been exterminated a while ago…'_ Rayne thought as she placed her thumb on her bottom lip.

"Ishida?!"

"I can't let it end with me losing to those Death gods. I'll go too." Ishida replied as Rayne sweat dropped.

'_I can tell he's got an insane amount of pride, as all Quincys have, but…'_ She smiled lightly in amusement.

'_It feels like he's making an excuse to come with them to Soul Society to save Rukia.' _

"Now we're all here." A bright, cheerful voice made itself known.

Ichigo gave a start at the familiar voice and spun around to see Inoue walking towards them with a smile, her long orange hair swishing out behind her.

"Inoue?!"

"Pleased to be working with you." Inoue bowed politely, Rayne stifled a chuckle as she watched Ichigo become even more flustered by the second.

"Huh? Wai…hold on, wha-wha-what?! What is all this?!" He stammered as he glanced around at each of his friends that had gathered around him.

"**They haven't noticed us yet…"** Arashiei commented as Rayne continued to study each of them carefully, also memorizing of each of their reiatsu.

"He's pretty slow, isn't he?" Yoruichi padded elegantly towards them, as Rayne nodded in agreement at Yoruichi's words.

"Yoruichi san!" Inoue exclaimed.

"Boy! You can't say that you haven't noticed the bubbling of power within these individuals. While you were training to regain your Death god powers, they were each training on their own as well." Yoriuchi paused slightly and then continued on in a strict tone as Ichigo gaped in dumbstruck down at the black cat.

"Stop with the questions and bow your head to thank them." Once again Rayne nodded in complete agreement at Yoruichi's words.

"A…A CAT TALKED!!" Ichigo burst out as he tried to process that a cat had just given him a lecture.

"It's not a cat, it's Yoruichi san." Inoue corrected him as she held the black cat in her arms while Ishida said.

"I guess it is surprising."

"This is their first meeting…" Sado added as Ichigo continued to stutter brokenly about cats.

'_You've got some good friends…Ichigo…'_ Rayne smiled lightly as she stretched out her slightly cramped legs.

Unbuttoning her coat further so that it revealed the purple tank top she wore, the outline of a giant crimson butterfly was printed on the left collar of her shirt, trailing down from the seemingly fluttering butterfly were silver vines that spun and weaved elegantly down the side.

Rayne tugged slightly at her black pants that reached the top of her boots, pockets lined the sides as did miniscule silver buckles. She tucked her zanpakutou into the belt that hung slanted around her hip and prepared to jump down from the roof.

"Okay, okay enough of that!" Urahara clapped his hands to gain their attention, he smiled lightly and then stated.

"There will also be another person who will be accompanying you to Soul Society." Rayne stepped off from the edge, the ends of her scarf fluttered out behind her like black ribbons as she plummeted down.

The tips of her toes touched the ground softly and soundlessly, Rayne landed lightly beside Urahara, bending her knees slightly to absorb the impact, the hem of her coat fluttered wildly and the ends of her scarf settled down across her shoulder. Rayne smiled lightly as she straightened and gave them a wave.

"Ichigo you already know me, so to those who don't…" Rayne bowed slightly and introduced herself.

"My name's Rayne, pleased to meet you all." Ichigo's mouth fell open as he pointed at her rudely and demanded.

"Since when have you been here?! And you're coming as well?!" Rayne glanced at him and placed her hands on her hips before replying.

"I was here since the very beginning, you just didn't notice me." Rayne replied with a smug grin, making Ichigo mutter darkly to himself.

'_He's still bad at sensing other people's spiritual energy, nor can he really control the insane amount he has…' _Rayne thought to herself and then answered his second question.

"And yes, I am going with you guys to Soul Society." Urahara's eyebrows raised slightly as he studied Rayne's clothing, he eyed the numerous pockets on her pants and then the silver pins in her hair.

'_Those pins…they can be used as a weapon to be thrown…'_ He placed a hand on his chin in rubbed it thoughtfully.

'_I bet she had her own store of artillery and medical kit concealed in her clothes.'_ Urahara lowered his hand, smirking as he imagined all the things she must be carrying.

Rayne's eyes slid to Urahara she was studying her intently, a mirthless smile tugged at her lips as she flipped her coat further open to reveal several hidden daggers strapped to her thigh. Urahara gulped, as Inoue quickly rushed forwards and grasped Rayne's hand while exclaiming enthusiastically.

"I'm Inoue Orihime, pleased to meet you as well!" Rayne smiled, her expression a little surprised at the girl's enthusiasm and nodded politely as she introduced her to the Ishida and Sado.

Ishida eyed the katana that was half concealed under the coat she wore, the end of the white sheath jutted from under the hem of her night black coat.

"Are you a shinigami?" Rayne turned to look at him, her eyes narrowing a fraction at the topic he had decided to bring up.

"Me being a shinigami or not really any of your business."

"**He's treading on thin ice here." **Arashiei murmured softly as his wielder let out a growl of annoyance in her mind.

Ishida frowned and then stated blandly whilst pointing at the katana that was tucked loosely in Rayne's belt, not noticing the further narrowing of Rayne's now glinting eyes.

"That is a zanpakutou." Rayne twitched slightly, Urahara saw this and quickly tried to think of something to break the icy tension that was swiftly forming between them.

'_Curse his persistence.'_ Rayne mumbled in her mind, earning a soft chuckle from her partner.

"And your point is?" Rayne retorted, her tone darkening as the reiatsu she emitted flared slightly in warning.

The Quincy noticed the disruption in Rayne's spirit pressure but he decided to ignore it as he continued to say.

"That means you must be a shini-" Ishida was cut off me Urahara who abruptly called out loudly while pointing towards the open door of his shop.

"It's not good to stand around talking outside so let's go inside first." Rayne smiled gratefully at Urahara who tugged his hat further down and gestured for them to come into the shop.

'_That boy's too curious for his own good…'_ Rayne complained to Arashiei who laughed lightly and murmured back.

"**I agree."** They made their way down to the underground basement beneath Urahara Shouten.

"W-Wow!" Inoue clapped her hands together as she peered around in amazement.

"Such a huge space under the store, it's so cool! It's like a secret base!" She exclaimed.

"Really?" Ichigo asked and stared at her weirdly.

"What a magnificent reaction. I, Tessai, am deeply moved." Rayne sweat dropped as Tessai grasped Inoue's hand and wiped at his tears with a tissue.

"It was nothing." Inoue replied as she scratched the back of her head and smiled.

"Okay, okay, your attention once again." Urahara called out and clapped his hands together, Rayne turned towards him as he clicked his fingers.

"Now, here we go." A gateway appeared from this air beside Urahara.

"All right, this is the gate that leads to Soul Society. It's called the Senkai Gate and it means 'realm-penetrating'." He declared excitedly as everyone turned to look at it.

"Ready? Please listen_ very_ closely. But first…" Urahara trailed off as he lifted his cane and jabbed the end into the back of Ichigo's neck, making his spirit come out of his body.

Everyone let out shocked gasps and immediately crowded around Ichigo's body, Inoue, Chad and Ishida knelt beside Ichigo's body and examined it with mild interest.

'_Is it really that interesting?'_ Rayne thought as she stared at Ichigo's limp body.

"**It would be if it is the first time they had seen it…" **Arashiei replied, Rayne tilted her head as she tried to think of the first time she had seen a soul get pushed out of a body forcefully.

"Dammit, tell me when you're gonna do that!" Ichigo complained to the man who was swinging his cane around like a child and grinning goofily.

"It just comes out clean, huh?" Ishida stated as he observed the now soulless body.

"Hey, hey, so there's no Kurasaki kun in this Kurosaki kun?" Inoue asked, pointing to Ichigo's body, her eyes wide in excitement and curiosity.

"Of course not!" Ichigo replied while looking down at his friends who were still crowded around his body.

"Don't talk about me like some jar of candy!" Ichigo muttered as Urahara laughed lightly, holding his fan up against his face.

"Let's continue." He announced and began to explain how that gate worked.

"This gate is made by piling spirit exchangers atop the normal Senkai Gate."

"Spirit exchangers?" Ichigo repeated.

"That's right. As you know, Soul Society is a world of souls. Entering it is impossible unless you're in soul form."

"However, the only one of you who can move around in soul form is Death god Kurosaki san. So we use exchanges to turn you into spirits and send you there." Urahara ended as Rayne fingered the hilt of her zanpakutou whilst listening to his words.

"Beasically, even without pulling out our souls if we go through this gate…" Ishida trailed off.

"Yes, you can enter Soul Society in your current state." Urahara confirmed as he waved a finger.

"Alright, we got it. Now, let's get sta-" Ichigo stepped towards the gate only to be prodded hard in his side by Urahara's cane.

Rayne stifled a laugh as Ichigo stumbled to the side, rubbing his side and letting out pained moans as Inoue looked at him worriedly, a sweat drop on her head,

"However, the amount of time we can open this ate and stay connected to Soul Society is at most 4 minutes." Urahara ended, his tone turning from its usually goofiness to dangerously seriously in a split second.

"Can we even make it in that time?" Ichigo asked.

'_I don't think that's possible, but if our wills become one, we will be able to get through in time.'_ Rayne thought to herself as Urahara answered his question in an obvious tone.

"Normally it's impossible."

"Huuh?!" Ichigo exclaimed, his cheek twitched in annoyance.

"This _is_ an unreasonable endeavour to begin with the most we can stretch it is 4 minutes. If you can't reach the other side in that time you kids will be permanently imprisoned in the space between Soul Society and the Living World." Inoue's expression became worried, her voice wavered as she asked quietly.

"What should we do?" Rayne glanced at her and then answered her question, her voice firm and held unbreakable resolve.

"Go forwards and never let your heart waver." Inoue gazed at Rayne and then at Yoruichi nodded in agreement and padded up towards the gate.

"I had already told you before that your heart and soul are connected." Her topaz eyes slid to Inoue as she continued.

"The important thing is the state of your heart. The will to move forwards. Rayne and I will be your guide. Move forwards, that and that alone. Only those who can do that will come with us." Yoruichi turned to the young people that stood together, ready to venture into unknown danger to save their friend.

Ichigo stepped forwards.

"What are you sleep talking about. That's the reason we gathered here." Ichigo stepped forwards and stated out loud for his friends.

"You understand, don't you, boy? If you lose, you'll never be able to return here." Yoruichi gazed back at Ichigo.

"All I have to do is win, right?" Ichigo simply replied back, making Rayne smirk and close her eyes.

"Exactly." Yoruichi looked back.

"Everyone ready?" Urahara and Tessia knelt at the sides of the gates, their hand planted to the ground and emitting a furious blue glow, making the gate shine.

"Please jump in simultaneously as it opens." He instructed.

"Yeah!" Ichigo grunted.

"_**The calm before a storm falls upon the silent skies…"**_ Arashiei and Rayne whispered softly, their voice joining as one and echoing as one.

"Here it goes!" Blinding light flooded the basement as they all jumped into the gateway, disappearing through its doorway and onto the path to Soul Society.

* * *

How was it???!!!

**Please Review and keep reading!!**

I will update again as soon as i can!!!


	8. Gatekeeper

Sorry!!! For the late update but I'm getting really busy at school, but... Wow! I wrote a lot this time!!!

Sorry if you see any spelling od grammar mistakes, I didn't proof read it very well. _But enjoy!!_

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!!!!! (But I own Rayne and bits of the plot)**

* * *

The walls were starting to pour down around all of them as they sprinted down the narrow and uneven path that led to Soul Society. Rayne jogged at the back, keeping the others in front as Yoruichi led the way with her lithe pounces.

"What's going on? The wall's following us." Ishida asked as Ichigo glanced behind at the collapsing wall behind them.

"The path we're walking on is collapsing faster and faster." His voice was worried as he peered behind.

"If you have enough time to look backwards, move at a faster pace!" Rayne growled as she increased her speed, pushing the others forwards.

"If you get sucked into the Capturing Flow, you're done for!" Yorichi shouted as she bounded ahead.

A shadow fell over Rayne, she leapt aside just in time to avoid the wall that crashed down at where she had been a second ago. A tendril formed from the purplish sludge, it reached out and geasped hold of the back of Ishida's white cape, tugging him to a halt.

"Ishida!" Ichigo turned back and saw Ishida dragged towards the wall.

"What?!" Ishida demanded as he was pulled backwards forcefully by his cape, Ichigo lifted a hand and grasped the hilt of his zanpakutou.

"You idiot! It's 'cuz of those weird clothes you're wearing!" He swung around, ready to draw his zanpakutou.

"Wait." Rayne stopped Ichigo before turning and running towards Ishida.

"Don't use the zanpakutou. The Caturping Flow arrests spirit entities. If you swing your zanpakutou, you too will be ensnared." Yoruichi explained, topaz eyes glowing in the dark.

A gleaming blade slid out from the long sleeves pf Rayne's coat as she grabbed hold of Ishida's cape and slashed down onto it, cutting the white fabric and releasing him from the wall's grasp.

"Thank-" Ishida was cut off as Sado quickly hauled Ishida over his shoulder.

"Let's go." Sado said as he began to run again, Rayne followed behind, tucking her dagger back up her sleeve with a flick of her wrist as she ran.

"Huh?! Put me down, Sado kun! I can run on my own!" Ishiya yelled as he was jostled around.

Rayne gritted her teeth as the wall closed in on them further and a slight rumble filled the air, Ishida's eyes widened as he too saw its increasing speed.

"Hey, you guys…something…something's coming." Rayne glanced behind as a spot of yellow light appeared from the midst of the purple wall.

'_What?! Why did it just had to come today!'_ Rayne shouted in her mind as Yoruichi glanced back, her golden eyes flashing.

The yellow light burst out in a fine line as it lurched forwards, even faster than the wall. It looked like a train as it surged forwards, running hot on their heels.

"What is that?!" Ishida shouted, their breathing became ragged and uneven as they were forced to sprint even faster still to avoid getting consumed.

"It's the Capturing Thrust! It's a cleaner that only appears once every seven days. Why did it have to show up NOW?!" Yoruichi shouted, her masculine voice overflowed with annoyance at the appearance.

"In any case, run! This thing is frighteningly fast!" Rayne yelled as then sprinted as fast as they could, the Capturing Thrust was nearing them steadily.

A bright light pouring in from the doorway in front of them was a sign of the exit, they ran even faster.

"Hurry! We're almost at the exit!" Yoruichi yelled as the Capturing Thrust loomed over them, ready to consume them.

"It's no good! We can't outrun it!" Ishida shouted out in desperation, Rayne's eyes narrowed as she placed she dug a hand into the many pockets of her coat.

Inoue suddenly turned back, facing the Capturing Thrust, her hands raised to the blue hair pins that clipped her hair up on each sides. Rayne swung backwards, ready to grab the girl and drag her away as a orange triangle appeared and blocked the Capturing Thrust.

They yelled out in shock as they were thrown forwards at the exploding force, they sailed through the exit and crashed onto the ground in ruffled heaps. Rayne groaned and cracked open her eyes, seeing the blue sky with fluffy white clouds drifting by lazily, the back of her head throbbed where she had smashed it into the ground at their fall.

"Are you guys okay?" Inoue asked, Rayne eyes slid over to her before she let out a sigh of relief, seeing that she was uninjured.

'_She seems fine.'_ Rayne rolled over and sat up, stretching out her arms and legs as the dust began to settle around them.

"Wow! Kurosaki kun, your landing pose is so artistic!" Inoue exclaimed as she rushed over with her hand clapped together.

Rayne sweat dropped as her eyes fell onto Ichigo, Ichigo was lying on his back with his legs dangling over his face.

"Be quiet." Ichigo muttered.

"Geez!" Ishida pushed himself up and rubbed the side of his head.

"That was a hell of a ride. This isn't what I signed up for." He complained, he reached onside his clothes and tugged out another cape while mumbling.

"I didn't think I'd have to use my extra cape so soon." Ichigo, Sado and Rayne gaped at Ishida, their mouths hanging open in shock.

'_He brought an extra cape…'_ A muscle under Rayne's eyes twitched.

"But it's good that no one seems to be hurt." Inoue stated cheerfully with a bright smile.

"Good my tail!" Yoruichi growled before hitting her in the eye with her head.

"Owww…" Inoue cried, a vein popped up on the back of Yoruichi's head as she scolded.

"Didn't you listen to what I said?! It turned out fine because it was the shield that touched the Thrust! I one of the Flowers had touched it, you'd have lost your life!"

"I-I'm sorry." Inoue apologised.

'_I guess I don't need to say anything to her after Yoruichi…' _Rayne thought with a light smile.

"Come on, you don't have to be so pissed. In the end, it's thanks to Inoue that we're all uninjured." Ichigo stood up for her as another vein popped up on Yoruichi's head.

"You don't seem to understand the gravity of the situation." Rayne sighed and then looked around, the dust had finally settled.

"This is Soul Society?" Ichigo asked as they all peered around.

"That's right." Yoruichi replied.

'_Hasn't changed much has it…'_ Rayne thought as she gazed around at the familiar place she spent years of her life in.

'**Indeed…' **Her partner replied in her mind.

"This place is known as Rukongai, the place where souls led to Soul Society first reside." Rayne explained while gesturing around at their surroundings.

"It is located on the outer edge of the Court of Pure Spirits, where the Death gods live. It is the poorest, most liberated place in Soul Society and it is where most souls live." Rayne ended as they gazed around with interest.

"If that's true, you wouldn't know it by looking…" Ishida trailed off as he examined the building around them.

"What's that?" Ichigo asked as he saw the cleaner and more proper buildings and streets not far away.

"The streets look way different over there."

"Oh, that's-" Yoruichi was cut off by Ichigo who exclaimed.

"I get it! That's whatever it's called where the Death gods live!" Yoruichi and Rayne jerked in shock as Ichigo began running towards it, a wide grin on his face.

"Alright!"

"Y-You fool! Don't approach that place recklessly!" Yoruichi shouted.

"Ichigo wait!" Rayne yelled out as she sprinted after him in an attempt to grab hold of him.

"You'll die!" Yoruichi yelled out as Rayne caught up with him, Ichigo glanced back as a shadow fell over him.

Rayne grasped hold of the back of his collar and wrenched him backwards with all her might just as the giant walls fell from the sky onto where he had been an instant ago. The walls that surrounded the Court of Pure Souls came falling down in defence , making the dust billow around them once again at the force.

Ichigo coughed on the dust and let out a cry of pain as Rayne wacked him upside the head before yelling.

"You would've been squashed to pulp by that wall if I hadn't pulled you back! You shoul-!" She was cut off by a sudden booming voice.

"It's been a long time…" Ichigo looked up at the figure that was towering over him and Rayne.

"…since someone had tried to come through the Gate of Pure Spirits without a pass." Ichigo rubbed the back of his head before looking up at the gigantic man that stood before him.

"Long time since I've had a visitor. I'll take good care of you, little boy." A smirk tugged the man's lips up as he glared down at them before bringing his axe down onto the ground in front of Ichigo.

"Ichigo, this should be good experience for you." Rayne murmured, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah." Ichigo kept his eyes on the Gatekeeper as Rayne before walked away from him, leaving him to face the gate keeper by himself.

"I see that the little girl has left you alone." Rayne shot him a deathly glare as she walked back to the rest of the group.

"Now, come at me anyway you like, little boy!" Jidanbou shouted.

"He's huge…What is he? That's past the limits of human size…Who the hell is he?" Ishida asked as Rayne folded her arms in front of her chest.

"His name is Jidanbou. He is one of the heros chosen from all of Soul Society and the guardsman for one of the four Great Pure Spirit Gates, the Gate of the White Way." Yoruichi explained.

"Guardsman…" Ishida repeated.

"So basically, in order to enter, we have no choice but to defeat him."

"Yes, but it's not such a simple feat." Rayne spoke as Yoruichi continued on for her.

"It's been three hundred years since he's taken this mission and not once has the Gate of the White Way ever been breached. He possesses a Herculean strength worthy of legend." Yoruichi ended.

"How can we fight someone like that…" Ishida question, his eyes never leaving Jidanbou.

"It's a chance to show off our intellect. For now, we should all formulate a plan together." Rayne murmured softly as Yoruichi called out.

"Hey, Ichigo…" The fur on her back bristled, her tail stuck into the air when Yoruichi saw Sado and Inoue rushing towards Ichigo.

"HEY!!!! SASO!!! ORIHIME!!! Come back!!Come back, you two!!" She screeched, her voice nearly cracking.

Rayne let out a sigh of annoyance before darting forwards like a shadow, she appeared in front of Sado and Inoue within a second and halted them swiftly by grabbing their arms just as Jidanbou swung his axe down and swept it around in an arc on the ground. A wall of rock rose in front of Sado and Inoue, blocking them from helping Ichigo.

'_First Ishida, then Ichigo and lastly Inoue and Sado. Why am I the one that's chasing them around when they step out of line?'_ Rayne thought exasperated as Jidanbou boomed out in his deafening voice.

"You two have bad manners. I bet you're from the country. Listen up, in the city, we've got things called 'rules.' Number one, when you come home from outdoors, wash your hands. Number two, don't eat things that fall on the floor. Number three, when you duel, come one at a time." Jidanbou ended, holding three fingers up.

"My first opponent is the boy with the hair like coloured rock candy." Rayne let out a laugh that she quickly muffled with a hand.

'_The boy with the hair like coloured rock candy?'_ A deep voice joined in her silent laugher in her mind.

'**His hair colour certainly is peculiar compared to others.'** Arashiei murmured softly, Rayne glanced down at her zanpakutou that was trembling slightly.

"Until that's finished, you two sit there quietly." The Gatekeeper stomped away.

"Inoue. When I see an opportunity, I'm going to open a hole in this stone wall. At that moment, send Tsubaki through towards that big guy," Sado instructed calmly while pointing at the rock wall.

"What's that, you still mumbling stuff?" Jiranbou turned around and demanded.

"He has surprisingly sharp hearing." Inoue stated as she and Sado both sweat dropped.

"Yeah." Sado agreed.

"Hey! Chad! Inoue!" Ichigo's voice was slightly muffled.

"Kurosaki kun, are you okay. Are you hurt?" Inoue asked.

"Yeah, I'm fit as a fiddle."

"J-Just wait one minute, okay? We'll-" Inoiue started.

"Yeah, about that. Inoue, would you and Chad just keep still right there?" Rayne smirked at his words.

'_That boy…he's growing fast…'_ Rayne thought.

"What? W-What are you talking about?! Kurosaki kun, that's-" Inoue was cut off by Ichigo who waved her words away.

"It's okay, it's okay. Just wait and don't worry."

"No, I refuse. Our time is limited. Right now, rather than you fighting alone, we should confront the situation together and proceed on in a speedy manner." Ishida ran up swiftly and retorted.

"You're there too, Ishida?" Ichigo's muffled voice asked, Rayne stifled another laugh as a vein popped up on Ishida's forehead.

"I've been here the whole time! Quit talking so irritatingly at a time like this!" He yelled angrily.

"Blah, blah, blah, be quiet." Ichigo complained as Sado walked up towards the wall.

"Can you take him?" Sado asked, from the other side of the all, Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck and stared up at the Gatekeeper that towered over him.

"Hmm, probably, yeah." Thumps echoed on the wall as Ishida slammed his fist against it and shouted in irritation.

"Probably?! What do you _mean_ probably?! Don't you get it!"

"Oh, geez…I'm tellin' you, don't worry." Ichigo muttered.

"How can I not worry?!" Ishida complained.

"I'll tell you a secret. The plan at the beginning was for me to use the full ten days to get back my Death god powers. But that was taken care of in five days. So just what did I do for the next five days?" Ichigo asked.

"W-What were you doing?" Ishida asked, Rayne's lips tugged up into a smirk.

"I was fighting. For five days, straight through day and night, I fought one-on-one with Scandal-hat and Rayne." Ichigo explained, as Rayne earned herself several wide eyed looks from the rest of the group.

"I see, and you learned the essentials of combat-" Ishida was abruptly cut off.

"No." Ichigo replied

"Huh?"

"That guy and Rayne over there wouldn't teach me anything. But…" He lifted a hand and grasped hold of his Zangetsu's hilt, the wrappings unravelled from the blade as he continued on.

"Stamina and guts came whether I liked it or not." Ichigo swung his zanpakutou out beside him, the blade flashing in the sun.

A huge crashed echoed as debris flew through the air, Rayne stepped further away from the rock walls.

"What's going on?!" Ishida yelled.

Suddenly thundering laughter resounded through the whole of Rukongai, making Rayne wobble slightly at the intensity of the sound.

"He's laughing for some reason…" Ishida stated the obvious.

Rocks flew everywhere as Jidanbou began to count from one to ten, swing his axe down at Ichigo at every number. Rayne's eyebrows rose as he shouted seven twice, eight and then back to six. Jidanbou lifted his axe up high and then swung it sideways, making the walls crumble as he hacked through them.

The walls fell, revealing Ichigo still standing, his zanpakutou held at his side with both hand, blocking Jidanbou's axe with what seemed like effortless ease. Rayne smirked, her eyes shadowed as she fingered the hilt of her own zanpakutou.

"How're…you…How're you still standin'?!" Jidanbou demanded, sweat beaded on his forehead.

'_Ichigo didn't learn anything from Kisuke or I…not stamina, not guts, not even the essentials of combat…'_ Rayne closed her eyes.

'_He has spiritual energy way higher than a normal shinigami's, yet he has very few skills on how to use that excessive power. What the other shinigami had, what he lacked was experience...' _

"Is that all?" Ichigo asked, he brought his anpakutou in front of him and said.

"Then it's my turn now."

'_If he could compensate for that…he would become frighteningly powerful…maybe even more powerful than me one day…'_ Rayne's thoughts died as Judanbou yelled.

"Not yet! I'm not done yet! My techniques haven't run out yet!" He reached inside his shihakushou* and drew out a second axe.

"Take this! My ultimate must-kill attack! Ten Thousand Year Jidan Hit Festival!" He yelled as he lifted his axes and swung it down with all his might.

"Sorry, I'm going to have to break those axes." Rayne heard Ichigo mutter as he swiped Zangetsu at the axes and shattered them.

The force erupted and made the walls collapse, Jidanbou landed on his behind and skidded backwards, hitting the wall that protected Soul Society.

"Wh-What the hell…" The Gatekeeper pushed himself up, shock showed clearly on his face.

"Freaking Kurosaki. What did he just do? That huge guy got tossed through the air." Ishida stared wide eyed at Ichigo.

Jidanbou leapt back onto his feet, holding the broken handle of his axes and rubbing the back of his head.

"Whoa, that was close. I got distracted and let myself slip and fall on my can." Ichigo stared up at him.

"Huh? What's with that look on your face? Oh, I bet you think you tossed be through the air." Jidanbou pointed at Ichigo.

'_Isn't that what he just did?'_ Rayne thought, hearing agreement in her mind.

"What're you talkin' 'bout? There ain't no way I could get tossed through the air. Geez, that's why country kids are such a hassle." He lifted the crumbled handles of his axe and continued on saying.

"Just you wait, I'll get you with my axes again." Rayne signed and clapped a hand over her face.

'**He hasn't noticed that his axes have already been broken by Ichigo.'** Arashiei stated, his wielder nodded in agreement.

Jidanbou's hand began to shake as his eyes fell onto his broken axes, sweat dripped form his face in streams.

"My axes…" Yoruichi leapt elegantly onto a piece of his broken axe.

"So Jidanbou's axes shattered from one attack."

"What?! Those absurdly huge axes?" Ishida asked.

Everything was silent except for the gentle blowing off the wind, Ichigo swung Zangetsu back and rested it on his shoulder.

"Hey, say something." Ichigo said.

"My…" Tears welled up in Jidanbou's eyes as he stared at his broken axes.

"My…axes!" He fell to his knees and thumped the ground with his fists as he continued to cry.

"They're broken! They're all broken! My axes are broken!" The ground shook as if there was an earthquake as he continued to pound the ground.

Tears streamed down his face as he cried and cried, a sweat drop grew on Ichigo's head as he watched the man cry over his broken axes.

"Now he's crying…what is _with_ him?" Ishida muttered.

"It sounds like a siren." Inoue said as his tearful cries echoed throughout Rukongai.

"U-Uh…like…I'm sorry…for breaking your axes." Ichigo scratched the back off his head as he tried to comfort the crying man.

"I really shouldn't have broken _both_ of them. Right?" He waved his hands around, not knowing what to.

"Y-You're…such a good guy." Jidanbou said as he looked at Ichigo, tears dripping from his face.

"You and I are enemies, but you still worry about a loser like me." Jidanbou reached out both hands and grasped Ichigo's shoulders while saying.

"So big! What a big-hearted man you are!"

"Well, actually seeing someone cry so much in front of me, I couldn't_ not_ comfort them…" Ichigo said, Jidanbou leapt up, his fists held in front of him as he said.

"And in comparison, what did I do? I sobbed like a baby just 'cause my axes broke. I'm a disgrace to all men. It's a total defeat!" He bowed his head in defeat.

"It's a total defeat!" He suddenly burst out while throwing his arms into the air.

"As a warrior and as a man, I lost totally to you! He lowered his arms and continued on.

"It's three hundred years since I became the gateman of the Gate f the White Way. I never even lost once. You're the first man to defeat me." Jidanbou wiped his tears away with the back of his hand and the straightened.

"Enter! Jidanbou gives you permission to pass through that Fate of the White way." Rayne's eyebrows rose a fraction.

'_I don't think they would allow you to do that…'_

"Is it really okay for us to go through too?" Ishida asked uncertainly.

"Yeah. I lost your leader. I don't have the right to stop you guys." Rayne gaped at him in shock.

'_Ichigo…our leader?!'_ Her onyx grey eyes travelled to him as Ishida burst out while pointing a finger rudely at Ichigo.

"Kurosaki's our leader?! Don't make me laugh!" Ichigo sweat dropped.

"What're you all worked up about?"

"You're named Kurosaki?" Jidanbou asked.

"Yeah, Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, eh?" Jidanbou repeated.

"That's a really cute name." Rayne muffled a scoff as she thought.

'_Well, Ichigo does also mean strawberry…'_A vein appeared on Ichigo head as he glared at the Gatekeeper.

"Shut up! It's 'Ichi' for 'first prize' and 'Go' for 'guardian angel'! It ain't cute!" He yelled.

"Be careful, Ichigo. I don't know why you're entering this gate, but inside is nothing _but _strong guys." Jidanbou warned, placing a hand on the gate.

"I know." Ichigo replied with a grin.

"Okay, as long as you know. Let's see…" The Gatekeeper turned to the gate.

"I'll open the gate now, so get outta the way." He dug his fingers under the gate.

"Don't turn you tail. I'm gonna lift it all at once." Judanbou grunted as he heaved the gate upwards in a single go.

Everyone let out surprised gasps at his enormous strength.

"A-Amazing…" Ichigo stammered.

"That thing could actually be lifted?" Inoue asked, suddenly Ichigo noticed something strange and stepped towards Jidanbou just as Rayne stiffened evidently in shock.

'_What?! Why is he here?!'_ Her mind reeled as she walked forwards numbly.

'_This is unexpected, we have to avoid him at all costs…'_ Rayne chew on her bottom lip as she stepped towards the opened gate, her eyes narrowing.

"Why don't you say anything? Something happen?" Ichigo asked the Gatekeeper who was now trembling.

Rayne's fingers curled around the smooth violet hilt of her zanpakutou as she slid into a defensive stance, the figure wearing a fluttering white haori stepped towards them casually, his silver hair being tussled in the breeze and his ever present grin plastered across his face.

"Who's that guy?" Ichigo demanded, his eyes narrowing as the man approached.

"3rd squad captain…Ichimaru Gin." Jidanbou stuttered.

"Hey, that ain't right." Gin stated, his voice light and casual before a sudden flash swiped across Jidanbou's left arm.

Blood spurted from a deep gash that appeared on Jidanbou's arm, as he cried out, his arm falling limp, causing the gate to fall onto his shoulders.

"Jidanbou!" Ichigo shouted

Rayne's wary eyes darkened to stormy grey as she appraised Gin's movement, his stance showed that he had already drawn and sheathed his zanpakutou. Her body tensed slightly as she prepared to drag Jidanbou and Ichigo away and escape from Gin, she flexed her fingers in preparation.

"That ain't right. " He straightened and grinned while saying lightly.

"The gatekeeper ain't there to _open _the gate."

Rayne glanced around swiftly, her gaze falling on Yoruichi who was frowning.

'_These children can't possibly imagine the strength of a captain, we will have to back off for now.'_ Rayne thought although her instincts screamed at her to lunge at the captain and take him out.

"I lost. A defeated gatekeeper opening the gate makes perfect sense." Jidanbou retorted as he shook with holding the gate up with only one hand.

"What're you talkin' 'bout?" Gin stepped forwards as he continued to say.

"A defeated gatekeeper don't open no gate. When a gatekeeper's defeated…" His creepy grin widened as he halted in front of Jidanbou.

" …it means death."

* * *

Well, that's it for now!!! I will update as soon as I can!! ALSO my Kekkaishi story called 'The Caged Butterfly' will be coming out soon so please go read as well!!!

**PLEASE Remember to REVIEW!!! Any comments would be appreciated!!!**

Also a **_HUGE THANKS_** to all the reviews and the support you keep giving me!!! Those reviews keep me writing and make my day!!! _**Thanks once again!!!**_

Until next time!!


	9. Silent Messages

Firstly...

SORRY!!! SORRY!!!! SORRY!!!!! FOR THIS delay!!! I've been really really busy and The Muse just wouldn't visit be at all.

There might be some mistakes in this chapter because i was...too lazy to reread it and check for mistakes. So please point any out for me if you find any. Thanks

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, but I OWN mycharacter and some of the plot.**

* * *

The sharp clash of metal against metal resounded, Rayne and Yoruichi gaped at Ichigo who had just charged at Gin and swung his zanpakutou at him.

'_That idiot!'_ Rayne gritted her teeth in pure frustration at the orange haired boy's rash action.

"I-Ichigo!" Yoruichi yelled as they both skidded backwards.

"What the hell're you doing, you son of a bitch?!" Ichigo demanded as he pointed Zangetsu at the 3rd Squad captain.

"…**Isn't that supposed to be your line?" **Arashiei murmured, as Rayne's cheek twitched in annoyance at his hot headedness.

"Don't you come out afterwards and expect to give orders! You fox faced bastard!" Ichigo growled.

"Any piece of shit who attacks an unarmed man without a second thought…is mine to kill."

'_Ichigo! Do you know what you're saying?! We don't want to pick a fight with him! We want to run away from him!'_ Rayne screeched in her mind as she glanced at Yoruichi who caught her gaze and nodded once.

"What a funny kid. Ain't you scared o' me?" Gin asked, his voice light and lofty.

"Not one bit." Ichigo replied.

"HEY! Quit that, Ichigo. We have to retreat for the moment!" Yoruichi stepped up and hissed.

"Huh? What for? The fight's just staring." Ichigo swung back and questioned.

'_That expression on his face…What's he planning?'_ Rayne's eyes narrowed as she saw Gin appraising Ichigo with a new expression, his grin widening a fraction.

"Don't worry. I'll end it in one sec-" Ichigo was cut of abruptly.

"You're Kurosaki Ichigo?" Gin suddenly asked, causing Rayne's brows to furrow even more.

Rayne frowned slightly at the tone of his voice. _'Did he already know that we were coming?'_

"**Apparently." **Arashiei's voice murmured in her mind.

'_It seems like Aizen is well prepared as usual.'_ Rayne's eyes remained glued to the 3rd squad's captain.

"You know about me?"

"Oh, so it really is you." Gin straightened slightly, Rayne tensed as he turned and began to walk away from them.

"H-H-Hey! Where're you going?! Hey, wait!" Ichigo yelled.

"Then all the more reason I can't let you through here." Gin murmured, confirming Rayne's suspicion of some kind of plot.

'_I should let Ichigo taste exactly how strong a captain is.'_ Rayne began to turn and step backwards, but froze in shock as Gin's reiatsu flared and exploded.

Gin drew his zanpakutou and held it out to his side, the cold biting blade flashed in the sunlight. Rayne placed her hand on her zanpakutou and stepped forwards.

"Why'd you go so far away? You gonna throw that wakizashi?" Ichigo asked, Rayne took a step forwards so that she was slightly in front of the inexperienced shinigami substitute.

"It ain't a wakizashi." Gin looked back, his grin still in place

"This here's my zanpakutou." In a swift movement he stepped back and pulled his zanpakutou to his side.

"This here's my zanpakutou." In a single swift movement Gin had stepped back and pulled his zanpakutou to his side.

A gale began to howl furiously as his reiatsu built up, his clothes fluttered violently in the wind.

'_What?! Don't tell me he's going to release his zanpakutou here?!'_ Rayne spun around, fingering curling around the violet hilt of her zanpakutou and drawing the blade out of its ink black sheath.

"Shoot him dead, Shinsou." Gin commanded as he thrust his zanpakutou forwards.

'_Let's go Arashiei!'_ Rayne began to run forwards, her eyes narrowing slightly in calculation as she leapt towards Ichigo.

The blade extended and flashed like a streak of silver lightening towards Ichigo, his eyes widened in surprise as it sped towards him. Ichigo wrenched his sword up to block the approaching blade, his teeth grinding together as he waited for the impact.

The tip of Gin's shikai slammed into the side of Zangetsu, sending him sailing backwards and into Jidanbou who stood behind. Ichigo could feel the blade digging with intense power into his own as he continued his voyage through the air. The blur of a figure flashed across his eyes, his eyes caught the wild whipping black hair and the shine of a polished silver blade.

The cold, biting blade shimmered in the sun as Rayne twisted her hand and with a single swing, knocked Gin's blade away from Ichigo's. An echoing clash of metal against metal resounded, sparks erupted as Gin's blade flew upwards before withdrawing rapidly back towards its wielder.

Rayne swung Arashiei out in front of her in an graceful arc, a knowing smirk tugged her lips up as the smile on Gin's face faltered ever so slightly.

'_That woman…her spirit pressure…'_ Gin's eyes opened a slight fraction as he peered carefully at the woman standing before him.

Rayne smiled lightly, her black hair whipped around her with her scarf along with the howling that soon died into stillness, onyx grey eyed met deep red, forming a fragile connection. Mental messages seemed to relay between them from their intense unwavering gaze before it broke like a spider's thread.

'_Aizen taichou will be happy to see you…Rayne san…' _Gin smirked and sheathed his zanpakutou as Rayne did, the gate beginning to fall between them from losing its only form of support which was Jidanbou.

Both their zanpakutou's slid smoothly into their sheaths with a final click, Rayne looked up at the grinning man, her lips moving silently. The captain's grin widened as he read her soundless words, the silent message that he will deliver to the person she had addressed it to.

"_I'll see you down in hell…"_

"Bye bye." Gin bent down slightly, waving cheerfully at the group, grinning his usual grin. The gate crashed down, digging into the dusty ground with finality as Rayne turned around and walked towards Ichigo who was sitting on the ground beside Jidanbou.

"Ow!" Ichigo rubbed the back of his head as the others ran towards him hurriedly.

"Kurosaki kun, are you alright?" Inoue exclaimed, her voice laden with worry.

"God, OWWW!" Ichigo yelled as his friends surrounded him, Rayne following close behind.

"The gate?!" Ichigo looked up at the close gate.

"Damn!"

Slender fingers curled into a fist as her steps lengthened and quickened, Rayne halted in front of Ichigo, her shadow falling over him. Her eyes were shadowed as she lifted a shaking fist, a vein popping up in her temple and a deadly aura surrounding her.

"Huh? Rayne? What-?" Ichigo's question was cut off as a fist slammed into his face, he flew to one side, tumbling along the ground before skidding to a halt not far away.

"Kurosaki kun!" Inoue cried out in shock.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?!" Ichigo demanded as he looked up, but Rayne was already in front of him.

Her hand closed around his front collar and he was yanked upwards and bought face to face with Rayne. Ichigo's protests died as he saw the expression on her face, she was smiling lightly and calmly, but the malice radiating from her was definite.

"Ichigo, let me give you some advice." Rayne opened her eyes as her smile faded slightly.

"Think before you act." She released her hold on his clothes and took a step back while turning away.

"If you don't start doing that…" She paused, gazing back at the orange haired boy, her expression serious.

"You'll definitely get killed." Ichigo looked away before pushing himself back up and muttering.

"I'll try." Rayne smirked, closing her eyes.

"Fair enough."

"I see you're alright." Yoruichi padded towards them after seeing that Rayne had finished her mini lecture.

"Sorry…I let the gate close." Yoruichi looked up at him with shining golden eyes.

"Forget it. With him as your opponent, Ichimaru Gin, it couldn't be helped." Her gaze slid to Rayne who was gazing rather intently at her fingernails, trying to avoid the gaze that was aimed her.

"Just be glad you're not injured." Ichigo gritted his teeth in frustration and glared at his clenched fist.

"Inoue…" Ichigo stood up and tugged Zangetsu out from the ground.

"Help me patch this guy up." Rayne looked up from her act of examining her fingernails and wached as the sould began to emerge from the slightly shabby buildings.

"What's with them?" Ichigo asked as they all looked at them warily.

"Were they hiding until now?" Ichida added.

"Why?" Inoue's soft voice questioned as they approached them cautiously.

"They were afraid of us." Rayne stated with a shrug.

"Souls thjat come to Soul Society improperly, without the guidance of Death gods, are called Ryoka and are thought to be the source of all sorts of disasters." Yoruichi explained, her sleek black fur gleamed in the sun.

"They think we're enemies?" Ichigo asked as the rest of his friends shifted their stanced.

"Please wait." Rayne looked at the old man that stepped to the front of the crowd that had gathered around a distance away from them.

The old man bowed politely before saying. "I am the chief of Rukongai. I was watching the entire incident. As Jidanbou't saviours, I would like to welcome all of you."

'_Oh…he's welcoming us even though we're ryokas.'_ Rayne thought with a raised eyebrow.

"**They must be friends with that gate keeper."** Arashiei stated softly as the people gathered around the wounded gate keeper, worry etched evidently onto their faces.

Yoruichi began to walk towards Rayne who sighed and then looked down, meeting Yoruichi's eyes.

"That was rather rash of you, Rayne, showing yourself to him. Gin didn't have the intention to kill Ichigo, even if you didn't intervene, he would not be injured." Yoruichi spoke quietly, Rayne looked away, ashamed.

"I know, I just…" Her hand curled around the violet hilt of her zanpakutou as her eyes darkened a shade.

"But, it doesn't matter anymore." Rayne looked at the black cat beside her feet, surprise flashed across her delicate features.

"They should have already known that you were going to come. What has been done cannot be undone. No use worrying over it." Flicking her tail elegantly, Yoruichi stepped away from the woman.

"Yeah…" Rayne's lips tugged up in a sad smile as she gazed into the distance at the rooftops of the buildings.

"Yoruichi san…" Rayne started, the cat paused and looked back an ear flicking.

"What is it?"

"Do you mind if I go out alone for a little while? I'll be back later." Yoruichi watched as a distanced look appeared in her onyx grey eyes.

"Right, I will tell the others." Yoruichi nodded.

"Thank you." Yoruichi heard Rayne murmur, but pretended not to hear and continued to walk towards Ichigo.

* * *

_**Please review**_ and give me any comments, advice or criticism!!!

**THANKS** FOR READING!!!!! I'll update again as soon as i can


	10. Nostalgia

Hello readers!!!

I've finally updated!!

SORRY About The DELAY!!

Also I would like to thank all those who have reviewed, I'm sorry I have not replied to any of your reviews, I've been a bit busy... So I'm THANKING YOU ALL!!!!

**_THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!!!_**

I've half finished the next chapter so i think it will be coming out in the next few days!!!!

**Please remember to REVIEW!!!!**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

* * *

"It sure is nostalgic…this place…"

Dusky grey eyes glanced around the familiar shabby shacks that lined the dusty and uneven streets. The children that ran around, laughing and shouting as the adults chatted to each other as they worked. The bustling yet somewhat peaceful surrounding made the dark haired woman smile faintly as she took in the scenery that she had not viewed for a100 hundred years or so.

The sun had began to fall, spreading a comforting blanket of warm orange, red and purple across the sky. She suddenly made a sharp turn and began to stroll casually towards a small path that branched off from the main road. Her footsteps were near soundless, the shadows cast by the aging buildings fell across her face. Rayne walked in a comfortable silence towards her destination, for once, her mind was clear of worries.

No thoughts of the despairing past entered her mind.

No thoughts of the impending war plagued her mind.

No thoughts of the coming future crossed her mind.

She was simply herself again.

Walking down the path she had created herself.

She felt the pressure rise from her chest.

She felt as if the chains that bound her had shattered.

She felt light, there was a spring in her step as she seemed to dance forwards with unending grace.

Her surroundings had now cleared, a river rang before her, slithering off into the distance like a fiery snake, sparkling golden amber under the glowing light cast by sunset.

"**Heh..."** A soft scoff echoed in her mind.

"Something the matter?" Rayne questioned as she drew her zanpakutou out from beneath her coat and sat herself down beside a tree by the river.

She propped her zanpakutou up and leaned it against her shoulder, with a contented sigh she leaned back against the rough and cool trunk of the tree. A soft breeze danced across the water's surface, making it ripple under its gentle caresses.

Rayne breathed in deeply.

Everything was the same.

But at the same time.

Everything had changed.

The distinct metallic sound of chains clinking together was carried away by the whispering wind. Black waves of fabric traced with gleaming silver danced in the wind as did strands of moonlight silver hair, the sudden appearance did not surprise Rayne. Arashiei gazed at the scene, wings relaxed and trailed out behind, sleek black feathers ruffled in the wind.

"**I remember how you used to use me as a spear the fish here."** Arashiei recalled with a somewhat aggrieved sigh.

"Hahaha…Indeed…" Rayne chuckled quietly to herself.

Both fell into a contented silence, simply enjoying the beauty and each other's company while basking in the last warmth that the sun offered before it fell below the horizon. They watched as the roofs that had been gilded with rays of gold before faded back into its dusty brownish grey as the sun fell.

Her thoughts wandered, drifting only on the bright times, ignoring the ones that lurked in the shadows of her mind.

A genuine smile tugged her lips up.

She could see their faces, hear their voices, feel the warm sensation that flooded her entire body in their conforting presence.

Shinji...

Yes, it was his face that was the most clear out of all the others.

His wide goofy smile.

Warm brown eyes.

Carefree attitude.

He was the one who saw through her in an instant.

He was the one who crumbled the wall she built.

He was the one who understood and accepted her for who she was.

He was the one who taught her what friends were.

And most importantly.

He was the one who taught her to trust and to love.

She was indebted to him.

She had to repay him.

Repay them.

"Hmm?" Rayne suddenly looked up from the river that was now shimmered bright silver from the pale fingers of the moonlight.

She pushed herself up and heaved a deep sigh as Arashiei too stood up, yawned and flexed his wings.

"Damn…I lost track of time…" Rayne muttered, spinning around to face the direction she came from.

'_The time has come…'_

Her steps suddenly faltered and came to a halt.

'_The storm has come…'_

Her eyes narrowed as a cloud drifted over the moon, shrouding her in darkness.

'_I will end it here…'_

Rayne tilted her head and gazed back one last time at the view, beside her Arashiei closed his eyes and then in a flash of silver, returned to the inner world of Rayne.

"_Don't hesitate to attack your enemy…"_

"_Don't hesitate to deliver the finishing blow…"_

"_Leave the soft heart behind…"_

"_For it is time…"_

"_To don the mask…"_

* * *

Well what did you think?!?!

**_Please REVIEW_** and TELL me what you think!!

**THANK YOU** for reading and please continue reading!!!


	11. Everything Will End

YAY!! I updated quicker this time!!

A** BIG THANK YOU** to** EVERYONE** who had reviewed!!!! I'm sorry I had not been able to reply to any of your reviews.

_PLEASE keep READING!!_

AND

**Please REVIEW!!!!!** Any comments are appreciated!!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!!!

**_IMPORTANT NOTE:_** I will be going back to the chapters and re-editing some of them, they may be some changes here and there. Also Rayne's reiatsu is now silver instead of a pale blue-violet.

* * *

"It was just as you said, Aizen taichou."

The brush paused, just about to brush again the piece of white paper laid out on the table. The 5th Division's captain looked up, eyes falling onto the silver haired captain of the 3rd Division who emerged from the shadows.

"She came with the ryoka." Gin's grin widened even further as he continued. "I have a message from her."

"Did ya want to hear it?" Gin tilted his head, grin still in place.

"No, it's alright." The soft rustle of a brush touching paper sounded, delicate trails of black left across pure white.

"I'm sure she will tell me herself." A slight smile tugged his lips up.

'_I've waited for you…Rayne…' _

Aizen could recall the last time he had seen her, it was as if it had happened only yesterday. The night where he had went to the real world to save some academy students from some hollows he had experimented on, he was rather surprised to have seen her on his trip.

He had glimpsed her face, her expression had been knowing and somewhat regretful before she disappeared into the night without a trace, like a phantom. A glimmer had caught his eye after she had left, it was then he had discovered the crystal necklace at his feet, it was the one she always wore. He could remember what had happened when she had lost it, the uproar she had caused.

He still had it, in fact, it was in his sleeve right now. A hand reached into the depths, closing against a cold chain and pulling it out.

Gin opened his eyes a slight fraction as the 5th Division's captain placed the necklace on his desk. The crystal shimmered in the faint light, reflecting dancing colours of pale turquoise blue, purple and green across the paper

Outside.

Night had fallen.

**~B~L~E~A~C~H~**

A shadow flickered over the roofs, Rayne stepped lightly onto the aged roof tiles, disappearing once again. Strands of black hair whipped out behind as she sailed through the air, a shadow against the moon that hung in the silent sky.

She breathed in the night air in relish.

"It really is nostalgic." She sighed, feeling at ease as she took in another breath of air that was ridden with spirit particles.

"**Hmmm?"**

'_What is it? Arashiei.'_ Rayne cocked her head.

"**I can feel Ichigo's reiatsu…it seems like he's in a fight."** Arashiei murmured, his deep voice echoing in her mind.

"Oh?" An elegant eyebrow quirked in interest as she sped up, her coat fluttering out behind as her speed increased.

Now she was nothing but a slight wind that swept across the top of the buildings. Her eyes closed as she increased the area of her inner radar.

Yes, she could sense it now, the slightest flickers in Ichigo's spirit energy, the corner of her lips lifted up slightly.

'_It's not a serious fight…'_

For she could feel his energy was laced with extreme annoyance and irritation but not panic or fear.

Rayne sighed, wishing he could be a little less hot headed.

She skidded to a rough halt on a roof.

"Huh?" Mere second before, she had witnessed a boar flying over Ichigo's head, it had barely missing the strawberry's orange head.

She watched as it sent a rough looking person sailing backwards, rolling head over heels, his face skidding against the rocky ground several times before he came to a stop.

"Nice hit, Bonnie chan. But we don't have time today. Hurry up and gimme a ride!"

The man gave the boar thumbs up, flashing his teeth at it.

Rayne sweat dropped.

'_Bonnie chan?' _

The boar's eyes glimmered as it charged forwards, butting the man in his backside and sending him flying once again into the air.

"Hold it!" Ichigo demanded. "You're running away?!"

He began to chase after them, making Rayne sigh and clapping a hand over her face.

It seems like her wish will never come true.

'_He gets so heated up over stupid little things.'_ She jumped down from the roof, landing beside Yoruichi.

"Oh? You're back." Yoruichi turned her head slightly to look at Rayne.

"Yeah." Rayne smiled slightly as she watched the boars run past Ichigo, causing him to spin around and cough violently in the dust that rose in their steps.

Veins popped up in Ichigo's head as the boar riding ape man rode away, he lowered his hand and glared after their disappearing figures.

"He's gone…"

Ishida pushed his glasses up with a single finger, before placing a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"That sucks. I don't know what to say…"

The vein in Ichigo's head grew bigger.

"Goddammit! Who does he think he is?!"

In her mind, Rayne cried a waterfall of tears.

To be exact, they were tears of exasperation.

'_Why is he so hot-headed?!'_ Rayne wept internally.

Now it was Arashiei's time to sigh at the display of antics from his wielder.

**~B~L~E~A~C~H~**

A gentle breeze blew.

Stands of midnight black hair wavered with the wind.

Long dark lashes fluttered, revealing pearl grey gems.

Rayne stared up at the near black sky, clouds were spread across the sea of black like ragged grey blankets.

The faint 'uohhhhhhhs' and 'uahhhhhhhhs' still drifted up from the practice hall that was underground. These disturbing sounds have been continuing for all day long, her sensitive ears picked up Ichigo's voice and the voice of the two keepers that yelled how much the strawberry sucked.

A sigh as a tremendous crash shook the building, echoing up to her sanctuary on top of the roof. It was followed by more yelling. Furious shouts and thuds.

She closed her eyes again, blocking out the sound that disturbed the tranquil silence of the night.

It had been an extremely long day.

Well, to be exact.

The day had started with a certain strawberry stubbornly refusing to go with them to find Yoruichi's friend, Kuukaku, as he was rather determined to stay and wait for the man riding the boar. The problem was solved fairly quickly with Yoruichi swiping her razor sharp claws across the straw berry's face.

His scream had echoed throughout all of Rukongai.

Then they met the man riding the boar last night again. Ichigo and Ganju had stared at each other for some time before leaping up and pointing at each other as they shouted their lungs out.

Then they had started the fight that led to the whole house nearly getting burnt by an enraged firework maker, Kuukaku.

Ichigo and Ganju had stared at each other for some time before leaping up and pointing at each other as they shouted their lungs out.

Then they had started the fight that led to the entire house bursting into flames as Kuukaku snapped. The rest had been lucky enough to escape Kuukaku's wrath as they had immediately sprinted towards the exit with unimaginable speed.

Well, the day had progressed with Ichigo and Ganju now getting along with each other. Not entirely true, but at least now, Kuukaku kept both of them in line without Rayne having to do it herself.

A soft pounce and the gentle padding of feet reached her ears.

"Yoruichi san." Rayne opened her eyes and tilted her head to one side, looking at the cat sitting be her head.

"How are they going?"

"They're all doing pretty, except for Ichigo." Yoruichi replied, golden eyes sliding to Rayne.

"Well, that's what I expected." A knowing smirk.

"He sucks at controlling his reiatsu." Rayne recalled the training sessions she had with him.

The outrageous amounts of raw spiritual energy he would release when he attacked, the pure energy that radiated from him with his resolve.

The power and resolve she wished she had. Her eyes darkened ever so slightly but immediately reverted back to its former onyx grey, but this slightest change was noticed by Yoruichi.

The wind whispered secrets to each other, blowing softly along the ground, caressing the lush green blades of the grass with its invisible fingers. The soft chirping on insects sounded from the long rustling grass.

"You shouldn't blame yourself anymore, Rayne." Yoruichi broke the confortable silence between them.

A slight tense at the sudden statement.

"I'm not, what makes you say that?" Her voice was rather convincing, but Yoruichi knew better than to believe her words.

"Rayne, don't insult my intelligence, I've known you for over 100 years." Yoruichi sighed, waving her tail around.

"And you know I can tell when you're lying." Golden eyes flicked to her.

"But I must say you're getting pretty good at it, the corner of your mouth doesn't twitch anymore." Yoruichi pointed out.

A snort sounded from Rayne, a playful smile tugged her lips up.

"Well, I _have_ _had_ 100 years to perfect my skills at lying." Rayne announced, a proud tone invaded her voice.

But Yoruichi knew that she was just joking.

'_The playful and carefree girl I knew is still there…'_ Yoruichi was satisfied, as long as Rayne was still herself, it would be alright.

That was what she hoped.

"A word of advice Rayne." The black cat spoke, its masculine voice serious.

"You are not alone in this battle, you have friends, you have comrades, you have us." The woman beside the speaking cat showed no signs that she had heard.

"Don't carry the burden by yourself." Yoruichi's near growled, golden eyes narrowing.

A gale swept across the clearing, howling as it went. Pale pink lips parted as if to speak and then closed again. Rayne peered through the gaps of her fingers at the sky that was painted with the darkest blue, littered with stars that shone like individual diamonds.

"Thank you Yoruichi san." Rayne's voice was soft, grateful.

The black cat glanced at the woman, sleek black tail waving lazily in the air.

"Don't mention it."

The comfortable silence fell between them once again.

'_I'm truly grateful, to you, Yoruichi san, and to everyone…'_ Rayne's eyes closed, the sound of gentle water swirling met her ears

'_But…I need to do this by myself…I've trained this ability for the last century for the sole purpose of defeating Aizen…and I admit...it has taken its toll on me...'_ She breathed in deeply, a wind howled around her in a rising gale.

'_You would never let me fight if you knew about it…that is why I will do it by myself…with my own hands…I will…'_ Her dark, dense eyelashes fluttered.

'_I will end everything…'_

Her eyes opened, resolve burned in the fathomless pits of soulless black eyes.

A sudden tremor made her jolt, causing her to nearly topple off the edge of the crumbling castle she stood on in her inner world. In a split second, she was back in the real world. The tremble shook the entire house, causing Rayne to nearly slide off the ceiling and Yoruichi to overbalance .

"What the?" Ichigo's reiatsu was exploding, uncontrolled in a surging wave that made the atmosphere twist.

Rayne swung down from the roof with Yoruichi and flew down the stairs, side by side. They twisted through the corridors, all the while heading towards the heart of the quakes.

The underground training hall.

"What happened?" Rayne skidded to a halt beside Kuukaku, throwing the door wider and looking inside.

'_What?!'_ Steel grey eyes widened as they took in the situation, pale blue energy poured from Ichigo in waves, forming a huge circle around him.

'_He's pouring out his reiatsu like mad!'_ Rayne gritted her teeth, analysing the situation with alert eyes.

'_I need to stop his reiatsu from expanding even more than it has…but I can't just pound his reiatsu back with mine since this building would collapse if I did so…'_ In a split second, she had decided and took what she thought was the best course of action.

Faint silver threads began to drifted from her, they waved around her as if in a gentle breeze before stretching like pale, delicate fingers towards Ichigo's unsteady reiatsu and surrounding it like a protective web. Rayne's reiatsu was now countless threads of flickering silver, as she concentrated on enveloping and containing Ichigo's tempered and unstable reiatsu with hers.

The thunderous quakes diminished as did the low rumbling that filled room before as she succeeded in surrounding the erupting spiritual energy that radiated from Ichigo with her own.

'_Always quick to act…'_ Yoruichi's eyes slid to Rayne who had closed her eyes, her silver spiritual energy seeped from her in calm waves, wrapping around Ichigo's light blue energy in an attempt to control the exploding energy.

Kuukaku glanced at the black haired woman beside her before taking the chance of the sudden silence to yell at Ichigo.

"You idiot! Solidify your spirit power already!" Her voice echoed, causing Ichigo to jolt out of his daze and focus his reiatsu.

Rayne breathed a sigh of relief as his energy was tugged back into control, the sphere that surrounded him gradually became smaller, before stabilising around him. The silver threads that hovered in the air from containing Ichigo's spiritual energy faded as Rayne relaxed and allowed it to disperse.

Her lips twitched when she felt eyes glaring holes in her back. Her eyes slid back and then forwards again, yes, her hunch had been right. It was Ishida, and he was giving her a rather suspicious look.

Ichigo gazed around, as if in awe. "I did it!"

"You did it, Kurosaki kun!" Inoue cheered.

Rayne gave him a smirk, all the while purposefully avoiding the look the Quincy was giving her.

"Yeah!" The strawberry was on cloud nine.

The sphere around him wavered slightly, Rayne edged away from the door of the room.

"Y-You idiot!" Kuukaku yelled. "Don't lose your concentration!"

"Huh?" Rayne hid behind the door as a crack appeared at the side of the cannonball.

Rayne sighed again and blocked her ears with her fingers in anticipation of what was coming next. The explosion that was sure to ruin the building's ceiling and the ear splitting yelling the strawberry was sure to receive.

* * *

Finally!! We're getting into the exciting part!!!!!

I'll update as soon as I can so please keep reading. **Remember to review** as well.

THANKS a Lot of reading!!

Until next time!


	12. Author's NOTE, no need to fear a AN

Hello, readers!

Yep, this is just a note, but another chapter...BUT it's a very important note!

Firstly I would like to apologise for my extreme lateness for all my stories, yeah, schools being crushing me and I have had a few medical problems I had to take care of, so my life was pretty hectic for me and I just couldn't find the time of mood to write.

Yeah, and I just wanted to say that this story...

That this story...

THAT THIS STORY!!!

**_Is being REWRITTEN!!!!_**

Because…

Well, I actually started this story without any planning and after all this time, well I had some planning, but now, after I keep thinking, it all sounded pretty lame and I kinda didn't what to do with it anymore!

BUT now, I have some planning and some plot! But it would take a long time for me to change to whole story by reposting and all that, so I decided to scrap this story and start it as another story!

It was still have the same name 'The Queen', Rayne will still be there, but there will be differences here and there! So I'm really sorry about this! But, I'm not going to delete this story just in case anybody likes it a lot, but please to go and read the rewritten version, I've already put it on!

I apologise once again and I hope you guys can continue to support me!

_**INFINITE THANK YOUS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS CONTINUED TO SUPPORT ME THROUGH THIS STORY. **_


End file.
